Akatsuki Fangirl
by Temporarily in Hiding
Summary: There is gonna be a new member in Akatsuki, a fangirl! All of Akatsuki panic because she will have to stay with ALL of them. What will happen to this fangirl? Will one of the cold-hearted members fall for her? And what will the tragic result be?
1. An Announcement

**1**

**An Announcement**

Deidara sat down, elbows on his knees and chin in his hands, and let out a huge sigh. "My life sucks, un."

"Don't say that, Deidara-sempai."Tobi moved closer to Deidara and put his arm around him.

"Go AWAY, un, Tobi."

Tobi hastily scooted away and pouted under his riduculously orange mask. "But Zetsu-san says Tobi is a good boy."

Deidara stood up, brushing imaginary dust off of himself as he did so. "Zetsu can go die in a weed killer infested hole for all I care, un!"

Tobi got up, too, and gasped. "Deidara-sempai! Why are you in such a bad mood today?"

Deidara threw his arms up in frustration. "I told you! 'Cause my life SUCKS, un!!"

"Whyyyyyyy, Deidara-sempai?"

Deidara glared at Tobi, who immediatley stopped his whining. "Because I'm stuck with an annoying partner who talks in third person, un."

"D-Deidara-sempai…" Tobi's voice sounded sad . . . tearful, even.

Deidara ignored Tobi's obvious depleted enthusiasm. "And the only other artistic person, well, puppet, here got KILLED, un!"

"Tobi is sorry, Deidara-sempai-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EFFIN' LONELY I AM?!"

"What about the other Akatsuki members?"

"THEY'RE ALL FREAKS, UN!"

By this time Deidara and Tobi had wandered back into Akatsuki headquarters.

"Ahem. Freak speaking."

Deidara and Tobi looked from their increasingly loud conversation, the latter freezing in place.

"Eh, Konan-san… I, um, er, un-"

Konan rolled her eyes. "Forget it. Pein wants to talk to us. We're having the meeting in the living room, like always."

This news seemed to cheer up Tobi drastically, for under his mask he beamed and said, "Tobi likes meetings!"

Deidara slapped the back of Tobi's head before turning to face Konan again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. He just wanted to tell us about a new member we're getting." Konan immediatley stalked off, mumbling under her breath. "Idiots. I hope it's a girl."

Tobi let out a girl-ish giggle. "Tobi REALLY likes meetings!"

Deidara thumped Tobi's head again. "Shut up and c'mon. Let's go, un."

Deidara started walking. as Tobi skipped ahead. "La la la."

The bomb artist shook his head. "Idiot."

* * *

The Akatsuki base living room was just like any other. It had one huge curved couch were all of the members could sit. In front of the couch there was a long graffiti-covered coffee table. And in front of that, a flat screen T.V. Right behind the living room is the kitchen. The kitchen has a refrigerator and another table (an _eating_ table). Needless to say, that table had blood stains because of Zetsu.

After everyone was seated on couch, minus Pein, black smoke started rolling into the room.

"Ugh! I HATE it when he uses these fucking dramatic entrances of his!" complained Hidan from the end of the couch.

There was a flash of lightening.

"Aaahhhh!!" Tobi jumped into Itachi's lap, the Uchiha immediatley dropped Tobi on the floor causing Deidara to snicker.

"This meeting starts **now**." Pein entered the room floating on a cloud of smoke, hands folded behind his back.

"As Konan may have told you-" He glared daggers at Konan breifly. She shrugged it off. "We are going to have a _**new**_ Akatsuki member." He paused a momentbefore adding, "It will be a girl."

"YES!" Konan jumped up from the couch and punched the air. "I'm not gonna be the only girl!"

When she realized that everyone else, including Pein, was staring at her Konan sat back down on the couch, smiling an evil smile to herself. It made all the other Akatsuki scoot a little further away from here when she sat down.

"Ahem" Everyone once again turned their attention back to Pein. "Any questions?"

Tobi waved his hand violently in the air. "Oooh! Oooh! Me! Tobi has a question!"

Pein sighed. "Yes, Tobi?"

"What's her name?"

Pein looked down at a piece of paper on a clipboard he was carrying. "It says here her name is... Kazami, Suki."

Thehyper criminal smiled to himself. "Tobi thinks that's a pretty name!"

Deidara hit Tobi a third time. "Shut up, un."

"_I have a question_."

Glad to have someone other than idiot to answer, Pein turned towards the very end of the couch (not the side with Hidan, the other one). "Yes, Zetsu?"

The plant nin's black half spoke up this time. "**What experience does she have?**"

"Um, none actually. You will all be expected to train her. She has basic ninja skills, but no evil background to work from whatsoever. She will be here tomorrow morning and will go to whichever pair of partners I feel like."

The whole couch let out a loud groan.

Pein turned and reached for the door leading to his hallway which in turn lead to his room. But, before he did, he faced them again. "Oh, and I forgot to mention," a terrible, EVIL smile crept onto his pierced features. He took one step out the door before continuing. "She's an Akatsuki fangirl." Pein then promptly slammed the door shut behind him.

There was a long silence, and then Hidan broke it with what everyone was thinking. "Oh, shit."

Tobi tugged on his Sempai's cloak's sleeve."What's a fangirl, Deidara-sempai?"

The blond pushed Tobi off of him and started to chew his nails. "Not now, un. I'm panicking."

Kisame turned to Itachi. "What if leader sends her to US first?!" Kisame grabbed Itachi by the collar and started shaking him. "I'LL GO MAD, ITACHI! MAD!!"

Kakuzu clutched his wad of money tightly. "She won't get any of MY money! No!"

Hidan started stabbing himself in the chest while murmuring to Jashin and stumbled backwards into Konan, causing them both to fall to the floor. While everyone was yelling and panicking Konan was just getting redder and redder.

The bluenette finally threw Hidan off of her. "**EVERYBODY JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALREADY!**"

Everyone looked at her, shocked.

Konan was so mad she that was seething. "If you'll all just SHUT UP I will _talk_ to Pein and try to _persuade_ him to let this Suki person stay in my room first!"

Itachi threw himself to the floor and kissed Konan's feet. "THANK YOU! You have no idea what fangirls put me through!"

Konan simply rolled her eyes and kicked Itachi off. "It's just ONE girl. Gosh."

She then left the living room through the same door that Pein had. A long, dark hallway lay ahead of her, filled with shadow. "Hm. Figures." She glided along the floor, stopping right outside of his bedroom door.

"Pein-kun?" She called out in a girlish, innocent voice. "Could you do me a favor, please?"

There was a small pause as Pein got up and opened his bedroom door. "What?"

Konan had let down her blue hair and it fell in front of her face in a very . . . hot way. "I wanna be the first to train Suki-san."

Pein's face flushed. "B-but, I was going to . . . to . . . to have her torture Itachi and Kisame first . . ."

Pein's hand was still on the door knob when Konan placed hers on top of his. "Pleeeeeeeeease, Pein-kun?" She looked into his rin'nengan eyes, letting a pout grace her lips. "It would mean a lot to me."

"W-well, okay, Konan-chan."

Konan smiled that evil smile of hers. "Good." Then Konan shut the door, locking her and Pein inside.

* * *

Tobi bounded down one of the many hallways in the Akatsuki base. "Deidara-sempai?"

The addressed stopped walking and turned around towards the voice, his face buried in literature. "Hmmm?"

Tobi caught up to Deidara and started bouncing in place. "What do you think Leader-sama and Konan-chan are doing?"

Deidara looked up from his book, 101 Ways to Blow Something Up, and saw Tobi's disappearing form running back down the hallway. With a sigh Deidara closed his book amd followed after the man. When he finally caught up (he was walking at a slow pace, not to eager to follow Tobi) Tobi was standing very closely in front of a bedroom door.

Even from his place a few feet away Deidara could hear the noises coming from the room. _Shriek_. "Pein!" "It's okay, Konan-chan." _Shriek_ (again).

Deidara's one visible blue eye widened. "TOBI! Step away from that door, un, and stop listening!"

Tobi stepped away and and was dragged further away by his partner. "So what was Konan-chan doing? Her's and Leader-sama's chakra levels were going CRAZY!"

Deidara stopped, mid-drag, and pondered how to answer this question. "She was. . . un . . . _persuading_ Leader-sama so that we wouldn't be stuck with a fangirl first thing tomorrow morning."

"That's nice of her."

The artist resumed dragging Tobi down tha hallway. "Un."

* * *

**A/N: See, isn't it much better now that it's been revised? I think so **


	2. First Encounters

**2**

**First Encounters**

Konan pinned her hair up in a neat bun as she does every morning, but this morning there was a loud knock at her bedroom door.

"Probably one of those dicks I'm stuck working with." Konan muttered to herself before responding to the knocker. "HOLD ON! I'M COMING!" she yelled.

Konan finished putting her hair up and stood up to go answer the door. The knock came again. "DAMMIT! HOLD ON, I SAID!" She reached for the handle and swung open the door. Standing in front of her was someone she had never seen before.

It was the new Akatsuki member; the fangirl. She was already wearing her Akatsuki robe and clutching a black leather suitcase. She had an elegant body, with all of the curves in the right places, her skin the shade of fresh peaches. She had long, dark eyelashes that were perched above her crystal clear blue eyes. Her dark purple (that's right, **purple!**) hair was parted to the left and her bangs fell over her left eye only. Other than that, her hair was let down and fell loosely to about her hips.

_She looks a lot like Deidara before he put up that stupid pony tail of his,_ thought Konan to herself.

The fangirl extended her hand and, after a pause, Konan shook it. "Ohmigosh! You're Konan! I know _all_ about you! Well, _I_ know _you_, but _you_ don't know _me_! How rude! I'm sorry! My name is Kazami Suki!"

She was talking so fast that Konan couldn't help but grimace. _Such enthusiam. Reminds me of Tobi . . ._ "Pleased to meet you." She grunted before releasing the hand and retreating back into her room.

Suki just stood in the doorway, looking around the room.

"Put your stuff on the couch," Konan instructed. "You'll be sleeping there, too."

"M'kay!" Suki did just that.

Konan studied Suki for a moment. "Pein says that you have no experience?"

Suki blushed slightly, turning her face a delicious shade of pink. "That's not true! I know all of my basic ninja skills and stuff! I've gone on 7 D-rank missions, 11 C-rank ones, and 9 B-ranks!"

Konan pursed her lips as she thought this over. "What rank are you?"

Suki held her head up proudly. "Special jounin."

"Impressive. But you've never done anything evil," she stated flatly, remembering Pein's words earlier.

Suki looked down, embarrassed. "Um, no."

"Hn." Konan noticed Suki's scratched out headband hanging from a belt on her hip. "So, you're from Amegakure, the Village Hidden in Rain."

Suki glanced up again, looking a little wary. "Yeah . . ."

"Hmm . . ." Konan's eyes skimmed over Suki's belongings. Oddly, there were no family pictures, which was quite rare with adolescents of Suki's age. Usually all of the Akatsuki had at least one family picture from before their parents died or were killed. Even Itachi.

Suki's annoyingly happy voice snapped Konan out of her curiousity. "What do you want me to do now, Konan-chan?"

Konan looked up to make eye contact. "Oh, uh," Konan picked up a five dollar bill. "I'll teach you about evil later. First, could you get me a soda from the machine in the kitchen? Pepsi-cola."

"Sure, Konan-chan!" Suki exclaimed, taking the five dollar bill. "Thanks, Suki-san." There was no way that she was going to return the endearing term of 'chan.'

Suki wandered into the hallway. The hall was carpeted blood red, the same as all of the carpets in the headquarters. This particular hallway led from the stairs to Konan's room. Nowhere else.

The architecture of the headquarters reminded Suki of a very large apartment complex. Konan had lined 'her' hallway with origami creations on display throughout the entire hallway. Suki walked over to the staircase, careful not to knock over anything. Konan lived on the second floor so Suki only had to walk down one flight of stairs to reach the kitchen.

The stairs were bleak and barren. Also, the staircase was built so that every noise you made was echoed in an eerie and creepy way, almost like someone was following you.

Suki hurried to reach the first floor. The stairs emptied out into the living room.

_Phew! Am I glad to get out of there!_

Suki walked into the kitchen which was conviently located right behind the living room. Suki's eyes grew wide and her face drained of color at what she saw. She clutched the five dollar bill tightly in her fist, turning her knuckles whote, and tried to suppress a scream.

"Whoa! Check it out, 'Kuzu. That chick is fucking HOT! Who the hell is she?"

Sitting at the kitchen table were Hidan and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki. One of them being at the top of Suki's fangirl list.

Kakuzu leaned over the table to whisper in his partner's ear. "Uh, Hidan, I think thatt's the-"

The priest just waved off Kakuzu and grinned at Suki. "Hey there, sexy! You want some of this?" Hidan flirted as he gestured to himself.

Kakuzu was still attempting to stifle his partner's compliments. "Hidan, that's-"

"Where'd you come from, cutie? _Hot_-slyvenia?"

Kakuzu stopped trying to be subtle and yelled. Right. In. Hidan's. Ear. "**HIDAN! THAT'S THE NEW FANGIRL!**"

"Oh." Hidan looked at Suki, who was shaking and looked like she was going to explode. "Oops."

"OMIGOSH! HIDAN JUST CALLED ME SEXY!!" Suki took in several gasps of air before collapsing on the tile floor.

Hidan surreptitously tried to sneak to the kitchen stairway, but Kakuzu grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. "Come **here**, Hidan. She's the new member. Leader-sama would kill us if he found out we left her like this."

"Fine." Hidan grumbled. He bent down to examine Suki along with Kakuzu. "She looks fine. Now let's go."

Kakuzu grinded his teeth together and pulled Hidan back towards the floor. "**Wait**."

Hidan rolled his violet eyes. "Ugh. What?"

Kakuzu was eyeing the girl's hand that still clenched the five dollars. He reached for it and gently grabbed the end of it.

Suki's eyelids snapped open. "NO!"

"Aaahhhh!" Hidan yelled, startled, stumbling backwards.

"That's Konan-chan's five dollars, I have to buy her a pepsi-cola!" Suki sat up and noticed Hidan still sprawled on the floor. "Aaahhh! I'm so sorry, Hidan-san!" Suki rushed over to help him up.

Hidan, being the proud Jashinist that he was, shoved the offer of help away. "Fuck off!" he snarled.

Suki took a step backwards and looked down, tears threatening to fall down her fair face. Clearly she was upset.

Hidan couldn't help but notice how sad she was. "Damn. Why do girls have to be like that?" he mumbled to himself. To Suki he said, "Sorry."

Suki blushed and walked over to the soda machine, still not looking up.

Kakuzu had stood up and shook his head in disapproval. "Baka."

Hidan gave him a death glare. "Let's go, Kakuzu." Without replying Kakuzu went up the kitchen staircase, Hidan following him with a sigh. However, he stopped right before the first step.

"By the way," Suki looked up from the soda machine, now with a pepsi-cola in her hand. The eye contact made her nervous and she looked down again."Welcome to Akatsuki."


	3. Pranks

**3**

**Pranks**

It had been about a week since Kazami Suki had joined the Akatsuki. She didn't have anymore chance encounters with the other Akatsuki members because Konan had kept her busy with 'evil training.' Suki had learned all of the past evil heroes and the goal of the Akatsuki. She had also learned what characteristics to look out for incase she happened to encounter a Bijuu. Konan had hardened Suki's heart and she was now a little eviler and cold-blooded. Suki had gone on one mission with Konan in which she had slaughtered seven people and had helped assassinate an important political leader.

_Yes, she is more evil now. _Konan looked down at Suki, who was picking the hair out of a hair brush by hand (instead of using a wind based jutsu), and sweat dropped. _Well, maybe just a little bit more evil, if not a lot._

"Suki-san, I am going to attend the meeting downstairs. Stay here and keep studying those forbidden jutsu while I'm gone."

Suki nodded. "I will, Konan-sempai." Konan smiled. _Sempai_. That was another thing that had chandged.

She then left the room, closing the door behind her. While she walked down the stairs she took small, slow steps that echoed in that eerie way. There was another noise in the stairway, but Konan didn't so much as flinch; another person was taking these particular stairs. It turned out to be Hidan.

_It would be fun to scare him_, thought Konan with her evil smile. Konan stopped and blended into the wall, a jutsu similar to that of Zetsu's.

Just as Hidan stepped in front of the spot where she was hidden Konan left the wall and walked in front of him without making a single noise. Konan had the evilest smile and the evilest glimmer in her eyes that Hidan couldn't help but jump back.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Kukuku." Konan laughed that evil chuckle that most villains seemed to have.

Hidan overcame his shock and noticed that it was Konan. "Bitch!"

Konan shrugged off the comment and continued walking on down the stairs, Hidan following.

"I heard you had a run in with Suki-san." Konan stopped walking, making Hidan bump into her with a loud grunt.

"Wha- How did you know?!"

Konan chuckled again and resumed walking. "I could here her fangirl scream all the way from my room. Called her sexy, did you? Kukuku."

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know she was the fangirl!!"

Konan rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because, let me see, she was _wearing an Akatsuki cloak_? Stupid."

An angry vein started to pop out of Hidan's forehead. "I'M NOT FUCKING' STU-"

Konan closed the ending stair door in Hidan's face.

"Bitch." He muttered to himself again.

The leader spoke in a booming voice that seemed to come from everywhere, and nowhere, all at once.

"There have been a change in living conditions."

The whole Akatsuki, excluding Konan, gave him a questioning look. There was only a change in the living conditions when someone died or , as in Orochimaru's case, when someone was kicked out.

"Kazami Suki-san will no longer be staying with and taught by Konan. She will be moved to a new set of partners."

The couch was silent while the Akatsuki digested this new piece of information. Two of them would have to live with . . . a fangirl.

A look of horror overcame each member's faces as this dawned on them one-by-one, except for Tobi who simply exclaimed, "Ooh! Leader-sama! Tobi wants to teach Suki-chan!" Tobi hugged Deidara closer to him. "We would both be glad to!"

Deidara immediatley shoved Tobi away. "WHAT THE HELL TOBI?! I DON'T WANT THAT CRAZED FANGIRL LIVING WITH US!!"

"But sempai-"

But Deidara didn't reply in words. No, the blond attacked Tobi. He started a fist fight and they were soon enveloped in a cloud of dust.

"**STOP**!"

The sound of the Leader's voice stopped them both in mid-brawl. Tobi held Deidara's hair in his hand and Deidara had Tobi's arm in his teeth.

"She is not going to you two."

Deidara relaxed and sat back down while smoothing down his long, golden hair.

"Yet."

Deidara looked troubled again.

The Leader started pacing across the room. "No, not yet. Instead she will be boarding with," He turned to face the couch again. "Itachi and Kisame."

Kisame's face paled and Itachi looked absolutley sick.

Pein saw their reactions and smiled. He then turned to Konan. "Make sure Suki goes to their room in," he glanced at his watch, "One hour."

* * *

Suki stood in front of the black door. _My new 'home,' _she thought. Suki had no idea whose room it was, Konan hadn't said. But they were expecting her. Suki took in a deep breath and knocked.

Silence.

She knocked again.

"Come in!" The voice was raspy, and, Suki thought, almost wet. She intook a short gasp of air. _Kisame?_

Suki grabbed the doorknob and turned it. She took another deep breath, and opened the door.

"Kisame, where did you put my clothes?!"

She took a step inside, and immediately took one back out again.

Itachi was standing in the 'apartment's' living room only wrapped in a towel from the waist down, his hair soaking wet. He looked seriously pissed off at Kisame.

When Kisame saw Suki he laughed, causing Itachi to turn around and see Suki. "Oh, shit."

It seemed that Suki hadn't noticed Kisame. She let out a piercing scream and fell backwards onto the floor.

Itachi looked down, noticing the way that he was dressed, or rather, how he was undressed. "Shit," he repeated.

Kisame burst out laughing before getting off of the couch to check on Suki's unconcious condition. "You know, she's kind of pretty." He said in a teasing way to Itachi.

Itachi glared before stalking off to his room to locate a spare robe.

Kisame helped Suki into a sitting position. "Wake up," he prodded as he looked at Suki. _Still unconscious._ He got up, dropping Suki on the floor. "Wake up. Suiton, Suikoudan no jutsu!" (Water Element: Water Shark Missile)

Suki immediately sat upright, drenched in water.

"Kukuku."

"Wha-what happened?" Suki looked up and saw Kisame. Kisame expected a shriek, but instead got a small _eep! _He let out a sigh of relief; apparently she wasn't much of a fangirl for fish people. Then he felt insulted.

Kisame gestured to the living room. "Welcome to our living quarters, Kazami-san."

Suki frowned as she stood up. "You don't have to call me Kazami-san."

Kisame grunted in response.

She looked around, noting that the layout of the apartment was the same as Konan's. There was the living room, a small kitchen to the side, a bathroom next to the kitchen, and two bedrooms, one of which had the door closed. _Itachi's._

"Put your stuff on the couch. That's where you're sleeping." Suki nodded, already used to the arrangements, and put her suitcase next to the couch, not taking anything out.

_Not even a picture,_ Kisame noticed.

Itachi walked out of his room, fully clothed. Suki looked up at him to see his sharingan was activated. Suki quickly looked away.

"You will pay for that, Kisame." Itachi had death in his voice.

Kisame smirked. "Sure." Danger layered his voice as well.

Suki looked back and forth between the two partners. "Um, don't fight, Itachi-kun, Kisame-san."

Itachi glared at the mention of _kun_ added to his name, and went back into his room. As soon as he was gone, Kisame smiled an evil, toothy grin.

Suki was confused. "What?" she asked.

"While he was threatening me I sent a bunshin in his room. I put up yaoi pictures of him and Sasuke _all_ over his room. Kukuku."

"AHHHHHHH!" The scream had come from Itachi's room.

Suki raised han eyebrow and then burst out laughing. Kisame smiled in self-content, then went to his room.

A few seconds later Kisame let out a horrified scream. He came out again, drenched in sushi and fuming. Itachi had come out, too, and smiled at Kisame's discontent.

"I told you that you would pay." He said in a cold voice. "Fishboy."

Kisame grew even angrier.

"Um, guys-"

"YOU HOMOSEXUAL BASTARD!" Kisame wielded Samehada and was about to attack Itachi. Itachi switched to his mangekyou. They could've possibly killed each other, had Suki not interfered.

She stepped right in between them and formed a hand sign. "Forbidden jutsu:-" The last part got cut off by the noise of the jutsu in question. A huge ball of blood red chakra formed in her hands. The ball grew bigger and bigger.

Itachi and Kisame forgot their quarrel momentarily and stared at it. As it grew to an enormous size it finally exploded. The force sent Kisame and Itachi each flying against opposite walls. Blood dripped from the corners of Itachi's mouth and Kisame clutched his chest in pain. Clearly this jutsu was forbidden for a reason.

Itachi caught his breath and then spoke in a deadly whisper. "What the HELL where you thinking, using a forbidden jutsu on us?"

Suki looked concerned; she had learned that jutsu from the scroll this morning. It had said only a ninja with unimaginable strength could survive this jutsu. But she hadn't really used it _on_ them. It exploded right in her face.

She glanced from Kisame to Itachi. She decided Itachi had been hurt worse and rushed to help him. She applied basic medical ninjutsu all over. "You should be fine." She squeaked, a little nervously.

Kisame had managed to get up and growled at Suki.

"I'M SORRY!" She exploded, distressed. "But you were going to kill each other!"

Kisame walked towards Suki. They were an inch apart when he closed his hand around her throat. "I'd tell you who I'd like to kill-"

"**Kisame**." Kisame turned his head to Itachi. "Leave her alone. She still needs to be trained." Kisame paused, and then released Suki and took a step back.

Itachi led Suki to the training guard. She was still a little edgy, but went anyway. Itachi then went into a speech on how evil is mostly about deceiving people, and how the best way to deceive people was-

"I know! Genjutsu!"

Itachi paused. "Correct."

* * *

Uchiha Itachi spent the whole day teaching Suki basic and complicated Genjutsu. By nightfall Suki was sprawled on the ground, her chakra exhausted.

"Itachi-sempai," she paused to take a breath, "I can't moooove."

Itachi shook his head, slightly amused. "Well, good night, then, Suki-san." He turned on his heel and left the training grounds.

"Hey. HEY! ITACHI-SEMPAI!" He ignored her and continued on his way. "Ugh!" Suki let out an exasperated sigh.

But suddenly she smiled. She had _just_ enough chakra left for a kage bunshin and some simple genjutsu. With an evil sneer she made said kage bunshin and sent it back up to Itachi and Kisame's room. She laughed to herself as she imagined Itachi going to bed with a needy 'Sasuke' waiting for him, or when she thought of Kisame seeing dead and dying fish everywhere he looked.

And so Kazami Suki collapsed into sleep with a content smile, the screaming of Itachi and Kisame music to her ears.

_Let the war between roommates begin._


	4. Doubts, What is Hidan Thinking?

**4**

**Doubts, what is Hidan Thinking?**

Suki had awoken due to the sunlight that was shining in her eyes, still on the training field from the night before. It was early, about 6:30. Suki could make out a figure standing above her. She gasped and quickly scrambled to her feet.

"I-I'm not dead yet, Zetsu-san! Don't eat me!"

Zetsu looked rather disappointed. "_So, I suppose you're the fangirl_."

Suki looked a little insulted. "I wouldn't say 'fangirl,' but-" Zetsu started to walk away."Uh, wait, Zetsu-san!"

Still walking away he said, "_What?_"

Suki blushed. "I, uh, um, I'm, uh, sorta, um, lost. You see, this was my first time out to the training field and I, uh, don't know how to get back."

Zetsu stopped, sensing where this was going. "**So?**"

Suki fidgeted a little. "Could you, uh, show me the way back?"

Without looking back Zetsu started walking again. "_Follow me_."

"Huh? O-Ok." Suki rushed to catch up to Zetsu. She followed him through the living room and up several pairs of stairs until he finally stopped in front of Itachi and Kisame's apartment.

"Thanks, Zetsu-san!" But Zetsu had already walked through the nearest wall, in search of something else for breakfast.

Suki had spent a week with Itachi and Kisame. Kisame had taught Suki the evilness of giant swords and Itachi continued lessons on genjutsu and, as a result of Itachi's training, Suki could lie without giving away any telltale signs. She could even keep a steady heartbeat.

The time that wasn't spent training the three pulled harsh pranks on each other. Suki was winning. She was celebrating her victory with a glass of orange juice at the apartment's kitchen table, her feet place triumphantly on the table. "You guys will never beat me."

Itachi frowned. "What makes you so sure?"

Suki laughed and took another sip of her citrus drink. "Well, I'm a _fangirl_, I know everything about you guys, and you don't know _anything _about me."

Kisame frowned too. "True, but still-"

"**Meeting. Now.**"

Suki sighed and waved them away. "Go ahead. Just leave me here." She gave an evil smile before she added, "I'll be fine."

Kisame grunted, but he stood up and left anyways. Itachi followed.

"Bye!" She gave a cheery smile as she shut the door behind them. "Now, what should I do to their stuff while they're gone? Kukuku."

Meanwhile Kisame and Itachi entered the living room. Konan was the only one who was already there.

Kisame walked right up to her and sat down. "Hey, Konan?"

Konan turned to face Kisame, a scowl in place on her face. "What?"

The shark nin faltered a bit, but still continued. "What do you know about Suki-san?"

Konan leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. "Nothing, really."

Kisame had a look of disbelief, and even Itachi seemed surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know she grew up isolated, no parents. No siblings. That's why she has no pictures. And she never really talked about any of her interests."

Hidan and Kakuzu walked in, followed by Zetsu.

"How is that possible? She is most definitely NOT shy. If anything, she's _talkative_!"

Konan shrugged. "She just didn't mention anything about her life, is all."

Tobi and Deidara walked in too, making all of the Akatsuki present. Pein just . . . appeared out of the shadows.

"Another week has passed. Kazami Suki will again be reassigned."

Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Deidara all simultaneously said, "Damn!" Tobi stayed quiet, remembering what had happened at the last meeting.

"She will now be boarding with Hidan and Kakuzu."

Hidan stood up and pulled out his scythe. "WHY THE FUCK DO _WE_ GET PAIRED UP WITH HER? WHAT THE HELL DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?"

Pein held Hidan's gaze. Hidan opened his mouth to say something else, but he seemed to have lost his train of thought. He seemed mesmerized by Pein's rin'nengan eyes. He buckled to his knees. The shadows that surrounded Pein circled around Hidan's feet. It slowly enveloped Hidan in its impenetrable darkness. The shadow coffin hovered in midair. Inside Hidan was slowly losing air. The shadows entered his mouth and seemed to fill his lungs. He was just about to suffocate . . . The shadows flew back to surround their master. Hidan fell to the ground, unconscious.

The couch stared at him.

Pein didn't even flinch as he looked at Itachi. "She'll be there in two hours."

Itachi nodded.

* * *

Suki stood in front of the new door, clutching her suitcase, still in the dark about which pair was behind it. She couldn't say she was surprised about the change, in fact, she had expected it.

She knocked.

She heard a grumble from behind the door. "Go to hell, fangirl!"

Suki frowned in annoyance. _Hidan._

She turned the handle and walked in. Hidan looked up from the couch and seemed surprised that Suki had just waltzed right in. "I thought I told you to go to hell!"

A week ago Suki would've just looked sad and muttered 'sorry.' Two weeks ago she might have even cried. But not today.

"You go to hell, fat ass."

Hidan seemed taken aback, but then he stood up with his scythe in hand. "What'd you call me, BITCH?"

Suki placed her hand on her hip. "Is that all you could come up with, you dickass mother fucker? What lack of creativity, you're brain must be as small as an squirrel's- oops, my bad, that would be insulting the squirell."

Hidan narrowed his eyes and took a step closer, but he faltered a bit. Leader's shadows had hurt him badly. His voice was a dangerous whisper. "What did you say, whore?"

Suki's smile seemed to be just dripping poison. "You heard me, you_ mother fucking dickass._ Did I stutter or something, _shitbag_?"

Hidan gripped his scythe and charged. He swung his scythe, but Suki was no longer there.

"Looking for me, bastard?"

Hidan turned around, only to get punched in the face by Suki. He stumbled backwards.

_Damn, why do all chicks have, like, super strength, or something?_

He searched the room for Suki, but everything seemed to swirl together. _Genjutsu. Damn that Uchiha._

Suki was standing right in front of him. He slashed with his scythe. Suki dissolved into smoke. _Fuck._

"Why the hell are hiding, slut? You afraid of what I'm gonna to do to your sorry ass?" he snarled.

"Who said I was hiding, dickface?" There was a sudden loud noise, sort of like the screams of hundreds of people in harmony.

Hidan turned around.

Suki was holding a miniature version of the forbidden jutsu that she used on Itachi and Kisame. _This shouldn't kill him, in fact, the most it could to anyone was minimal internal bleeding, but with Hidan in his weakened state, it'll do a little more. Probably knock him unconscious._ Suki had taken notice of Hidan's faltering steps.

Kakuzu entered the living room, hearing all of the noise.

Suki propelled her jutsu into Hidan's stomach. Hidan was sent flying back, but he managed to cling to consciousness. The jutsu saps most of the victim's chakra/energy, so Hidan couldn't move.

Suki stood over Hidan in triumph, a smile on her face. "Looks like I won so scrape your loser-ass off of the floor and teach me something, shitface."

_Well, this chick is impressive, but still . . . _With his remaining energy Hidan raised his hand . . . and flicked off Suki.

* * *

Hidan refused to teach Suki _anything_, so it was up to Kakuzu to further instruct Suki in the ways of evil. Kakuzu decided to tell Suki how important staying alive was.

"You see, Suki-san, I have my hearts and Hidan has his immortality. The longer we live, the more we learn, and all that sentimental crap. _You_ need to find a way to survive as long as you can."

They were on the training field and Kakuzu was pacing as he was talking. Suki was sitting criss-crossed on the grass, giving her full attention to Kakuzu, nodding in time to what he said.

Hidan had been dragged to the field because he was supposed to be teaching too, but instead he was just leaning against a tree, a bored look on his face.

"But how, Kakuzu-sensei?" Suki's head was tilted in confusion.

"Well, the most basic way to survive is knowing how to perform medical ninjutsu."

"But, Kakuzu-sensei, I already _know_ medical ninjutsu!"

"Just fucking listen to the guy, dammit!"

Kakuzu glared at Hidan.

Suki coolly ignored him.

"I know you know, but what you _don't _know is how to re-attach limbs."

Hidan groaned from his place at the tree.

Suki lifted a hand and rope flew to cover Hidan's mouth. Hidan raised his silver eyebrows in surprise.

_Usually I'm too quick for this kind of thing to happen. This girl never ceases to amaze me._

"That is exactly the kind of rope we will use. You notice it's thinner than regular rope, some might call them _stitches_. Now, to show you how to use it." He looked at Hidan.

Hidan's eyes widened and he backed away. He let out a loud, very angry mumble from behind the ropes that bonded his mouth shut.

Kakuzu grabbed a very sharp shuriken and threw it at Hidan. Hidan tried to run but he tripped on a tree root. The shuriken sliced through his left arm.

"DAMMIT, KAKUZU! THAT FUCKING HURT!!" His outrage was clearly audible over the bonds on his mouth.

Suki giggled.

Hidan ripped the ropes off of his mouth with one violent tug. "You think that's funny, you fuckin' little whore?"

Kakuzu punched Hidan in the head. "Shut up!"

Suki didn't laugh out loud this time, but her eyes taunted Hidan.

Kakuzu picked up Hidan's lost arm. "On with the lesson." He demonstrated how to stitch up Hidan's arm, he made it look easy. However, when Suki tried she failed miserably. She couldn't get the stitches in the right place. And they were sharp; she accidentally stabbed and cut herself multiple times. Hidan just laughed in her face despite his pain.

By the time it was nightfall Hidan's arm was only half attached to his body and Suki was covered in cuts and bruises, not to mention Hidan's blood. She tried to make one more stitch, but her chakra failed her, she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

_Who knew re-attaching an arm could be so hard?_

"Ugh! Finally! I would've thought that she'd collapse _hours_ again!" Hidan got to his feet, tired of being in the same position for more than five hours. He looked down and scowled at his unfinished arm.

"Kakuzu-"

"Shut _up_ and I'll fix it!" Kakuzu was in a bad mood due to Hidan's never-ending complaining. He effortlessly finished stitching his arm. "There!"

Kakuzu turned and headed toward his and Hidan's shared living space. Hidan started to follow.

"Shit! I left my scythe by that tree!" Hidan turned around to get it, but almost tripped over Suki's sleeping body. The sudden impact of his foot and her body caused him to look down.

Suki was sprawled in an average sleeping position, her purple bangs hanging over her left eye.

_That chick is fuckin' fast if she managed to close __**my**__ mouth. I have to admit, she'll be a pretty good Akatsuki when her evil training is done._ Hidan stepped over her body, but Suki latched onto his leg.

Suki muttered in her sleep. "Don't die! Don't . . . die . . ."

Hidan stopped and once again glanced at Suki. "Troubled sleep, huh? Kukuku…"

Still, Hidan didn't move. He liked the way her arms felt around his leg; nice and warm. _She looks so fuckin' hot when she sleeps._ Hidan shook his head and pulled away from her grasp. _What the hell am I thinking?_ Hidan grabbed his scythe in a swift motion. _She's a fucking annoying shit-faced bitch. That's all._

Hidan walked away with a trace of doubt in his face.

_An annoying shit-faced bitch._

He still seemed unsure as he slipped into bed that night.


	5. A Trip To The Bar

**5**

**A Trip To The Bar**

After six days of training Suki was finally able to successfully re-attach Hidan's arm on the first try. She was so happy that she went to sleep on the couch that night instead of the training field.

However, it was now 8 am and Suki was cooking breakfast for Kakuzu and Hidan. She hummed a familiar tune as she was frying the bacon.

Before Suki could break into the chorus of her humming Hidan walked into the mini-kitchen. Suki talked without looking behind her. "Sit at the table, Hidan."

"Wh-"

"**Sit down**."

Hidan did, watching Suki's every movement. The way her hair fell over her shoulders, slightly tousled because she probably hadn't brushed the violet mess yet.

_Annoying shit-faced bitch,_ Hidan reminded himself.

"I hope you like your pancakes nice and fluffy, with lots of syrup." Suki set down Hidan's plate in front of him, continuing to hum her song.

Hidan's pancake had a fork stabbed right in the middle of it and a _lot_ of strawberry syrup gushing out from the middle.

"It's supposed to be like blood." Suki explained from the stove where she was finishing Kakuzu's pancake. Hidan just gave her a weird look as Kakuzu came into the kitchen.

Suki grabbed Kakuzu by the arm and placed him in his chair, along with his breakfast in front of him. His pancake was especially golden and had a yen sign on it in whipped cream.

"I know you don't like syrup." Kakuzu gave her the same weird look that Hidan did.

Suki sat down with her own breakfast in front of her: a plain pancake and a glass of milk. She looked from Hidan to Kakuzu. "Why aren't you two eating?! I got up early to make you guys breakfast!"

There was silence, but Hidan characteristicly broke it first. "That's all very damn nice, but _why_?"

Suki smiled and began to eat her pancake. "Well, today's my last day with you guys."

Hidan paused for a moment. "What?"

"Well, I was with Konan-sempai for a week. And I was with Itachi and Kisame-san for a week. Why should you guys be any different?"

She drank her milk.

"I guess this is sort of like a 'good bye' breakfast."

Kakuzu nodded and began to eat his pancake. Hidan watched Suki for another moment, and then he ate his too.

"**Meeting**."

"What'd I tell you?"

* * *

"As you all should be able to conclude, Kazami Suki is now going to switch partners again."

Hidan felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, although he wouldn't quite admit to himself why.

"Tobi wants to know why Zetsu-san isn't here!"

Pein sighed and turned to Tobi.

"He has been excluded from this meeting because he attempted to eat Suki and therefore is not allowed to live with her."

"Shit." This had come from the other side of the couch. Deidara tried to blend into the furniture to no avail.

"Deidara, you and Tobi will now be hosting Suki."

Deidara scowled, he knew this was coming. "Fine. When's the fangirl coming, un?"

Pein seem surprised at Deidara's calm reaction. "Um, in two hours. Be ready." Pein vanished into his shadows once again.

Tobi started to say something but Deidara impatiently cut him off. "Shut up, un, Tobi."

* * *

Suki was standing in front of the door, but she couldn't bring herself to knock. This door was different than the others. She _knew_ who was behind this one. _Deidara and Tobi-san_.

She took a breath and knocked. _I have to be tough. I can't be weak. Cannot._

There was silence.

She knocked again. Still nothing. "Damn, is anyone even home?!"

There was a tap on Suki's shoulder, causing her to turn around. Suki let out a a stifled scream. Whoever she had expected to see, it wasn't Tobi.

"Sorry we're late. Deidara-sempai had to re-stock on his clay." Deidara walked up behind Tobi carrying a bag of clay on his waist.

Suki quickly regained her posture. "Pein-sama's going to be mad when he finds out that you guys weren't here."

Deidara scowled and reached to unlock the door. Tobi and Suki followed him inside. "Put you're stuff on the couch, un."

Suki nodded and sat on the couch, putting her suitcase on the floor in front of it.

Tobi approached Suki. "Sempai says that you're a fangirl. What's a fangirl?"

Deidara sighed and disappeared into the kitchen for something to eat.

"Well, Tobi," _I can't believe I'm talking to __**Tobi**__! _The_ hyper, lollipop-headed, third person speaking __**Tobi**__!_

"A fangirl is a girl, such as me," Suki gestured to herself, "Who is obsessed with a famous person," She gestured to Tobi, "Such as you and the Akatsuki, and she knows _everything_ about them."

Tobi's eyes widened. "_Everything?_"

Suki nodded. "Everything," she confirmed.

"What do you know about Deidara-sempai?"

Deidara reappeared from the kitchen, as if sensing the direction the conversation had headed.

"Well . . . he joined the Akatsuki because he lost a battle with Itachi-sensei, Sasuke managed to escape his C-4 garuda, He brushes his hair _every_ morning, he shut himself in his room for three days after Sasori died . . ."

As Suki said these things Deidara's face got redder and redder. He let a clay bird explode right in front of Suki's face.

"Ahhh!" Suki jumped back and fell backwards over the back of the couch.

"That's IT, un! I only agreed to this to not anger Leader-sama! But that is IT! No fangirl is staying here while I'm around! I'm leaving, un!" Deidara stomped off towards the door.

Suki rushed after Deidara and grabbed his arm. "Wait, Deidara-k-, I-I mean Deidara-sempai! Don't leave! I-I didn't mean to insult you! I-I'm sorry!" Deidara looked back over his shoulder. "Please, Deidara-k- sempai! Don't go! I-I'll be more respectful from now on! I promise!"

Deidara grunted and shook off Suki. "Don't touch me, un."

Suki nodded and eagerly complied. "Yes, Deidara-sempai. Sorry."

"And you can't tell anyone about whatever else you may have learned about me, un."

Suki nodded again. "I won't, Deidara-sempai."

"Fine." Suki smiled. "Tobi, un!"

Tobi appeared right behind Suki. "Er, yes, Deidara-sempai?"

Deidara pulled out his book and settled down into a nearby armchair. "Teach Suki about the battle tactics of the Akatsuki, un."

"Tobi will." Tobi grabbed Suki and dragged her into his room.

Suki looked around. There were clothes and Tobi's belongings _everywhere_! Tobi wondered over to a bookshelf and pulled out a book labeled _Battle Formations and Strategy's of the organization 'Akatsuki_._'_ Tobi sat down on his bed and opened the book.

"Um, Tobi-san?"

"Yes, Suki-chan?"

"Are we actually going to study in, uh, _here_?"

"Tobi was going to, why?"

Suki frowned and gestured to the pig sty she was surronded by. "Well, it is such a _mess_ in here! Isn't there somewhere else?"

Tobi thought for a moment. "Ah, Tobi knows!" Tobi got off of his bed and headed towards the living room.

Suki just shrugged and followed.

Tobi then opened the door and walked into the hallway, Suki still following.

Tobi went down the stairs, took a right, went up some stairs, turned left on the stairway, went through the Akatsuki kitchen, went down two flights of stairs, and then he went up one more flight.

"We're here!" he announced as they walked into an abnormally large room.

Suki looked around. The walls were stacked with sake, ale, liquor, and beer. Itachi was sitting at the counter up front with a bottle of liquor in his hand.

"You took me to a _bar?_!"

Tobi nodded and grabbed a bottle of sake from the nearest wall. Suki frowned, but followed Tobi to the counter up front. Two glasses were waiting fro them. Tobi poured some into his own cup, and then started to pour some into Suki's glass.

"Wait, Tobi!"

"What is it, Suki-chan?"

Suki blushed, embarrassed. "I-I don't think I should be drinking," Her face got even redder as she continued to explain. "I-I'm only si-sixteen. I-I'm too young to drink."

Tobi burst out laughing. "S-Suki-chan," He laughed some more, "Evil people," and he laughed some more, "are _supposed_ to break the law." Tobi continued laughing.

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to drink here!" Itachi got up, taking his liquor with him. Although when he tried to leave he ran into the door. "Damn! Stupid sharingan!" He burned a hole through the wall with amatersu, solving his wall problem.

Suki turned her attention back to Tobi. Tobi laughed again, causing Suki's face to turn angry. She grabbed the bottle from Tobi and promptly filled her glass to the rim and without hesitating took a BIG gulp.

Tobi waited for her reaction, but she remained expressionless. Tobi shrugged and opened the book, dust flying everywhere. Suki sneezed, and then giggled at the high-pitched sound that she had made.

Tobi pointed to the second page. "In case the Akatsuki is ever intruded, the first thing that would stop them would be all of the traps."

Suki took another sip. "What traps?"

"The ones that each member laid in their hallway when they move in. You have yet to lay yours in."

Suki laughed and took another sip.

Tobi looked at her, confused. "What's so funny?"

Suki drank more of her drink. "You said _laid_ and _lay_! Have you ever gotten laid, Tobi-san?"

Tobi gave her another confused look. ". . .No."

Suki laughed again, harder this time.

Tobi shrugged and continued with the lesson. "When on missions we use a basic two-man format-"

Suki slapped Tobi on the back of his head. "Hey!"

"What?"

The drunken kunoichi glared at the bewildered Tobi. "You said two-_men_. Me and Konan _aren't _men!"

"Er, sorry?"

Suki reached for the bottle to refill her glass. "And what is the basic two-man format?"

Before Tobi could respond Suki burst out laughing again.

"What is it now, Suki-chan?"

"I just realized. You know how you said two-man?" Suki prodded, giggling.

"Yes, but Tobi is still confused."

Suki emptied her glass again in three seconds flat. "Well, if it's a two-_man_ format, then that means you're all _gay_! You, and Deidara-kun, and Itachi-sensei, and Kisame-san, and Hidan, and Kakuzu-sempai-"

She reached for the bottle again, but Tobi grabbed her hand. "NO! Tobi doesn't think you should have anymore!"

Suki tried to grab the bottle with her other hand, but Tobi held it out of reach.

"Give me the bottle!" Suki's voice was a whine.

"No!"

"Give me!" Suki stood up and wrestled Tobi to the ground, putting him in a headlock.

"NO!"

Suki took the bottle out of his hand, gripping it _too_ hard. The glass bottle shattered, raining sake all over Tobi and Suki.

Suki held out her tongue. "Yum!" she exclaimed as she licked her lips. She then tried to get up, but was too wasted, leaving Tobi was trapped under her.

Deidara walked into the bar and saw the scene in front of him, scowling at the sight. "Ugh. I hate drunks, un."

"Tobi isn't a drunk!" the mask man exclaimed from under the kunoichi.

Deidara scoffed. "I should just leave you here until she gains conciousness, un." But, despite his negativity, he carefully picked up Suki and threw her over his left shoulder. Tobi took his chance to scramble up from the floor and take his place at the bomber's right.

"Idiot. Shouldn't have taken her to the bar, un."

Suki, though she was unconscious, smiled as Deidara carried her back to the room.


	6. Memories

Konan pinned her hair up in a neat bun, as she does every morning

A/N: I'm happy that most of you guys like my story. FYI, I like reviews just like anybody else. So please review! I get lonely without reviews! And to those that have, thank you! That is: Elle Steinig and EmoLollipop, among other people. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**6**

**Memories**

In four days time Tobi had taught Suki all of the Akatsuki basic plans and formations. Also, now Suki new every nook and cranny of the Akatsuki base. Tobi was careful to not let Suki anywhere near the bar during training; instead they studied in the library.

Deidara had tried to avoid Suki most of the time, only attending one training session to make sure Tobi wouldn't do anything stupid. However, today Pein had sent Tobi out on a special one-man mission. That meant that Deidara was stuck with Suki for a whole day.

He took a sigh as he walked out to the Akatsuki garden, Suki following.

"What are you going to teach me about, Deidara-sempai?"

Deidara sat down on a marble bench. "Art, un."

Suki sat down a few feet away from him, on the same bench. She looked surprised. "Art is… evil?"

"Of course it is!"

Suki still looked confused.

Deidara let out another sigh. "Hidan has his immortality, un. Konan has her origami, un. Itachi has his sharingan, un. Kisame has his sword, un. And I have my clay, un. All of it: Art."

Suki nodded. "I see. What's so special about your clay, Deidara-sempai?"

Deidara shook his head. "IT EXPLODES!"

"Well I knew that! Gosh! I meant, why do you see it as art?"

Deidara smiled as he produced a small clay butterfly from his right hand. It flew above their heads and then exploded into sparks. Suki stared at the spot where the bomb had been in awe.

"Wasn't that beautiful, un?"

Suki nodded. Deidara smiled. "Art is a fleeting beauty, un."

A frown came across Suki's face. "Well, it was beautiful and all, but- "

Deidara stood up, outraged. "Are you saying this isn't art, un?"

Suki crossed her arms. "What point is there if it disappears in a moment?"

Deidara paused. _That's what Sasori-Danna would say, un…_

"True art should be everlasting."

_Even though her hair is in my style, her beliefs seem to side with Sasori-Danna._

"Well at least you understand one type of art, un"

_Sasori-Danna…_

Deidara walked over and sat down in front of a tree.

"Wait- is that it? That was the lesson?"

Deidara looked up. "Yeah, un. I thought it would take longer, but you seem to understand art, un."

Suki stood up. "Well, what are we going to do now?"

Deidara shrugged and looked up at the clouds in thought.

"I mean, I'm used to falling asleep during training. Even with Tobi-kun. I would study until I fell asleep at, like, midnight."

"Well since everyone else is on missions, I guess we can talk, un."

Suki nodded. "I guess." She felt awkward standing while Deidara was sitting. He seemed to notice her unease and patted the spot next to him.

"Might as well sit, un."

Suki smiled and sat next to Deidara. "So, um, what do we talk about?"

Deidara looked at her. "Well, you've never told one of us about yourself, un."

Suki blushed. "Wha- What do you mean?"

"You haven't told one Akatsuki member about yourself, un. No favorite color, un. Or favorite food, un. How did you find Akatsuki, un? Why did you want to join, un? And why don't you carry any pictures, un?"

Suki sighed. "I don't really talk about my life."

The way she said it, she sounded so sad, like her life had been filled with misery. This piped Deidara's curiosity. They sat in silence for a minute.

"I'll tell you about my childhood, un."

Suki seemed a little surprised. "None of the fansites had _any_ information on your childhood!"

Deidara grinned. "And I like to keep it that way, un. So, deal? I tell you, you tell me, un?"

Suki paused, unsure for a moment, and then nodded. "Ok. Deal."

Deidara leaned back against the tree. "Well…It all started when my parents died, un. I was about four, un. Enemies of the village blew up our house- "

Suki gasped. "Deidara-sempai, I'm sorry!"

Deidara waved a hand. "Their deaths were irrelevant, un. It was by their deaths that I came to see art, un. I was outside practicing jutsu when it exploded. I've never seen anything more beautiful…"

"But they were your _parents_! They must have meant _something_ to you!"

Deidara shook his head. "No, un."

Suki was determined. "What's your last memory with them?"

Deidara thought. "We had watched this stupid movie together, un. This guy had this speech impediment that was annoying as _hell_! He would say _yeah_ after everything he said! My dad copied it until I went to bed that night. He was still saying when he made breakfast that morning."

Suki smiled in triumph. "W-What, un?"

"Aha! They did affect you! Your last memory of them affected your entire _life_!"

"That's not true, un!" But Deidara frowned in defeat.

"Anyways," He continued in a gruff voice, "Once I was exposed to the beauty of art, I set out to be able to create it, un. I was already an artistic boy, always making clay sculptures, un. Now I just had to add _pizzazz, _un!"

"So where did you go?"

"I searched out the terrorists that killed my parents, un."

"To kill them?"

"No, un! To learn. At first they didn't take me seriously, only being a six-year old boy when I found them, un. But during that time I had found exploding clay and had more or less figured out how to use it, un. I almost blew their heads off." Deidara chuckled at the memory.

"They showed me how to perfect my sculptures, how to detonate them masterfully, un. But you see, Suki, there was a problem, un."

Suki cocked her head; all of her bangs fell out of the way of her eye and onto her shoulder. "What?"

"It took time to make my beautiful sculptures, un. Precious time that I couldn't lose in battle. I realized this when I turned twelve or so, un. I had to find a way to quickly make sculptures, un."

Suki looked at Deidara's hands. They were resting behind his head, but Suki knew that there were two mouths on each one. "How?"

Deidara laughed and flipped his hair out of his eyes. "Well, I'd rather not go into the details, un. Let's just say I met a guy who knew some pretty intense medical ninjutsu, un. It took me a year to track him down, un. However, my art is unique. He had to die, un. I think it was right after that that I went into the terrorist business, un."

"A thirteen-year old terrorist?"

"You'd be surprised, un. A _lot_ of people needed my services, un. I could do my job better than anyone else, un. And I never got caught, not even once, un. And I didn't really care, as long as I could use my art, un. Then the Akatsuki came looking for me a few years later- "

"I already know the rest."

Deidara nodded and looked up at the sky again.

Suki let out a sigh. "Well, I guess it's my turn."

Deidara smiled. "The mystery of the fangirl revealed, un."

"I guess I should start with my parents."

"That would be good, un."

Suki looked down at a scar on the back of her hand. "They ditched me."

Deidara wasn't expecting this. "What, un?"

Suki looked at him, making eye contact. "They ditched me when I was about four. They were evil," Suki clenched her fists, "Evil bastards."

Deidara seemed speechless.

"Both of them. I don't really remember what they looked like. I think my dad had orange hair. But they were both definitely evil. My mother would never pay attention to me. Neither would my father. He would use his jutsu on me if I got too annoying." Suki shuddered at the memory.

"I tried my best in the Ninja Academy, and for being only three, I was top of the whole school. But they didn't care. They didn't even notice. Mother tried to kill me once." Suki wrapped her hands around herself.

"One morning they weren't there. I tried to keep going to school, but I was so alone. I wouldn't talk to anyone. I isolated myself from everyone. I told myself they would all just leave one day. My progress slowly dropped, until I was the lowest rank chunin.

I had one friend, she was on my team. Her name was Akane. Her hair was a deep scarlet red, her eyes as black as night. She was really pretty and she knew how to keep a boyfriend. We did everything together," Suki smiled at the memory of her friend. "However, on one mission she was murdered. We were only thirteen. And I couldn't do anything but watch her die… I-I couldn't help… at all…"

A tear rolled down Suki's cheek. She reached into her Akatsuki robe and grabbed something.

"We were never the picture-taking type, but… We did take one, the day we both became jounin."

She was holding a 4 x 2in laminated picture of her and Akane. They both were smiling and Akane had her tongue sticking out, while giving Suki bunny ears behind her back. Suki was laughing.

Deidara didn't really know what to say.

"This picture is one of two things I have to remember her by." Suki took another thing from inside her robe. "The second thing is this."

She was holding a necklace with a red crystal at the end. "The mission that she died on," Suki was holding back tears. "We were sent to retrieve this crystal from an enemy village's cave. It was needed for a medicine that would heal Hanzo. Akane had thought it looked beautiful so she made a necklace. She was orphaned, like me, so she had no other posessions."

Deidara was still unsure of what to say. Obviously, Suki was upset.

"I'm sorry, un. Um, how did you find out about Akatsuki, un?" Deidara thought maybe a change of subject would make her feel better.

Suki layed her head on Deidara's shoulder and wiped her tears on her sleeve. He didn't seem to mind.

"Right. Well, after Akane died I left the village. I wanted nothing to do with it. Akane didn't deserve to die for such a worthless man. I wandered for a while after I left. I visited strange places. After a while I came across a wanted poster. It had _the_ most sexiest guy I had ever seen!"

Deidara looked surprised. "Who was it, un?"

Suki giggled. "I can't tell you, or anyone for that matter! Anyways, he was part of Akatsuki. I just _had_ to know more about this organization! So, I went from tavern to bar, gathering all the information I could on all of the Akatsuki members. It took a _lot_ to get information from those drunks."

Deidara stared at her, shocked.

"Not like that!" Suki clarified.

The blond's eyebrows rose. "So does that mean you're a . . . virgin, un?"

The purple-haire kunoichi's face immediatley heated up, turning a bright, tomatoe-red color. "Th-That's not any of your business!"

The two eyebrows rose higher. "Is that a yes or a no, yeah?"

Suki crossed her arms and purposely ignored the bomber's question with a huff.

"ANYWAYS," she snapped with a glare. "After a couple of years I decided I had to do something with my life. So I decided, I would join the Akatsuki! Perfect! And, if I joined an evil organization, it would be more likely that I could find one of my parents."

Deidara decided to drop the subject of his curiousity, a new question popping into his mind. "Why would you want to find them, un? Revenge, un?"

Suki shook her head. "I would just like to see them one more time."

Deidara didn't seem to understand. "Oh, well, un. How did you find the Akatsuki, un?"

Suki smiled. "That was hard! It took me a whole year to track down the Akatsuki. I ended up finding Pein."

Deidara gasped. "_Leader-sama?!_"

Suki nodded. "I found him sitting by a river. I tried to ambush him, but that didn't work the way I planed. He noticed me first thing and trapped me against a tree with his shadows. He almost suffocated me, but instead he asked me what I wanted."

_That's weird, un. Leader-sama would've most likely killed her, un. I wonder why he didn't, un…_

"I told him I wanted to be in Akatsuki. And he said he would think about it. Then he… disapeared. Three days later he ambushed me in my hotel room. He had come to say that I could join. Then he just… left." It was about midday now. The sun was shining bright. Suki closed her eyes.

"I was overjoyed! I would get to work with the hottest people ever! And maybe being evil would allow me to forget my pain over Akane," Suki paused. "And my parents…"

Suki dozed off on Deidara's shoulder. He put his arm around her.

_Her parents, un. She said her dad had orange hair, un. And was evil. I wonder who that bastard could be, un . . ._

Deidara was almost asleep when a startling thought came into his head.

_No, un. It couldn't be _him, _un. Could it, un?_


	7. Confrontation

**7**

**Confrontation**

It was about nine o' clock at night when Hidan came back from his mission to find Suki still asleep on Deidara's shoulder. Said blond awoke at the (rather loud) sound of Hidan's foot steps. The Jashinist tightened his grip on his scythe in anger and pointed it accusingly at Deidara. "You!" he exclaimed, unable to think of a better threat.

Deidara seemed to notice that Suki was asleep on him, his arm around her shoulder. He hastily removed it.

Hidan tried to laugh off his rage, but it came out sounding harsh and forced. "Getting it on with Suki-chan, are you, Deidara?"

Deidara was outraged at Hidan's blunt (and untrue) terminology. "No way, un!"

"Oh yeah? Then why the hell are you two out here?" The jealous nin raised his free arm and gestured to their completely empty and isolated surroundings.

Deidara kept a steady glare while he stood up, brushing dust off of his cloak as he did so. "The lesson ran a little later than expected, un." It was the complete opposite of what had actually happened, but Deidara saw no need for Hidan to know the truth.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure."

Deidara's glare hardened. "She's just a fangirl, un. Not a person. Why would I waste my time on the likes of her?"

Hidan returned the animosity. "Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want. Just remember this, blondie; she IS a fuckin' person, and a pretty damn good one! I'll kill you myself if you mess with her."

Deidara rolled his eyes in return. "Whatever, un."

At that moment Suki chose to wake up. She looked up to see Hidan and Deidara staring at each other with death in their eyes. After a moment Deidara spoke, breaking the tense silence.

"Come on, Suki." He said as he turned around to face the Akatsuki base. "You should head back up to the apartment so you can get some sleep, un."

Suki nodded and followed after Deidara, but turned back for a brief, "See you later, Hidan."

Hidan just stood there and watched them leave, looking but not really seeing. No . . . his mind was elsewhere. _Hidan, that's what she calls me. No suffix._ He exhaled a heavy sigh and headed back to his room, too.

* * *

Deidara woke up late, around eleven. He didn't even bother looking for Suki; by now Tobi would've already gotten back and they would've started training. He pulled on his robe and combed his hair, an important mission in mind. When the blond finished grooming himself he left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

_I have to find Leader-sama._

He knew that Pein's room was located on the top floor of the base. _I sure have a hell of a lot of stairs to climb_, he complained to himself before ascending on the perpetrating object.

On his way up the stairs he ran into Kakuzu. "Move, un."

Kakuzu shook his head. "You haven't paid the rent this month." He held out his hand expectantly.

Deidara sighed. "Look, I don't have money on me right now, un. I have to go find Leader-sama, un."

Kakuzu wouldn't budge. "Not until you pay." He insisted.

Deidara tried to push his way through Kakuzu, but this particular stairway was very narrow. Kakuzu smiled under his mask. Deidara let out a groan and dug into his back pocket for some yen.

He angrily slapped the money down into the waiting man's hand. "There, un! Now move!"

Kakuzu happily stepped aside and went on his way, probably to collect rent from more people.

Deidara muttered to himself as he continued, "I sure do hate that guy, un."

Deidara continued up the stairs, but Zetsu got in the way this time. There was an unrecognizable bloody blob under his arm. _Probably his lunch, un._

Deidara tried to continue, but Zetsu and his lunch took up the entire staircase.

"Damn it, Zetsu! You can go through walls! Why the _hell_ did you take the stairs, un?!"

Zetsu gave him a strange look as he melted into the nearest wall.

Deidara sighed and kept going. However, it seemed that Kisame had flooded this flight of stairs. There was water _everywhere_! Deidara let out a string of curses as his shoes and the bottom of his cloak got soaked.

_Stupid idiots I have to live with, un!_

When Deidara _finally_ made it to the top floor, he was lost. He had never visited Pein before; he had no clue where on this floor his room was located.

"Dammit, un!"

Apparently Itachi was on this floor, also, because he walked into the room Deidara was standing in.

"What's your problem, Blondie?" The Uchiha inquired with a bored drawl.

Deidara opened his mouth to let out another string of curses, but thought better of it. "Itachi-san, do you know where Pein's room is, un."

Itachi blinked. "Yeah."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, can you tell me _where_, un?" Deidara persisted, becoming increasingly annoyed with the object of his hatred.

Itachi frowned. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because if you _don't_ I'll tell Suki-san that you fall asleep at night in your boxers hugging a Sasuke plushy, un." Deidara didn't know if that were true or not but, nonetheless, Itachi's face flushed a deep red.

"Fine. His room is through that hallway on the left."

Deidara smirked and bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, un." He started walking.

Itachi smiled and spoke just as Deidara was almost out of hearing range. "But I'm not sure you want to bother him right now. He's, uh, doing some paper work. Kukuku."

Deidara ignored him, walking up to Pein's bedroom door. It was painted black and looked old and about ready to come off. Deidara composed himself and charged through the door.

"I KNOW THAT YOU ARE SUKI'S FATHER, UN!"

When Deidara had barged in Pein had been on the couch with Konan, their lips locked and Pein's hand halfway up her shirt, about to unhook her bra. But now Konan pulled away and bitch-slapped Pein, leaving Pein speechless.

"What whore did you sleep with?!" The bluenette demanded.

Pein shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't-"

"WHO?!"

Pein raised his voice to a shout. "I AM NOT HER FATHER!"

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, un? Then why the hell didn't you kill her when she approached you? That's what you would do if it were anyone else, un. So what makes Suki-san so special?"

The Akatsuki's great and powerful leader was beyond annoyance at this point. He wanted Deidara out of his room. Now. "What are you talking about?"

"Suki told me how she joined the Akatsuki, un. So why'd you spare her life?"

"I thought it would be amusing to torture you people with a fangirl." If Pein was lying, he hid it well; keeping his voice flat and emotionless.

"How the hell could you have known she was a fangirl, un? She grew up in a hidden village and was a jounin-ranked ninja."

Pein disregarded Deidara's accusations with a wave of his hand. "It was a boring day. I thought some conversation would be interesting."

"Sure, un. And how do you explain this; she said her father was _evil_ and had _orange hair_, un. Now who does that sound like to you?"

Konan slapped Pein once again, her ring causing a small purple bruise to form on his cheek.

"Fine! Dammit! I'm her father! I admit it! The reason I didn't kill her was because I recognized her, okay? Now STOP SLAPPING ME!"

Konan still seemed rather huffy. "Why should I? You slept with another woman!"

"SIXTEEN YEARS AGO!"

Konan glared at him. "You still haven't told me who she is."

Pein sighed and closed his eyes. "Does it matter? About three years after we left Suki I ditched her."

"Then why didn't you go back for Suki, un?"

"Again with the accusations! She was a mistake! You think I wanted a child! You think I _wanted_ to waste eighteen years of my life babysitting some _brat_! No! I didn't! That's why I _left_!" Pein collapsed backwards onto his couch. Yelling had taken a lot of energy out of him. Deidara, however, never seemed to run out of it.

"Well, if you didn't care about her, why didn't you kill her, un?"

Another sigh escaped the leader's mouth. "Because I couldn't. Morals and all that crap. And when I saw her again I wanted to see how much of a ninja she had become."

Deidara nodded, finally seeing some sense in the situation. "But you're not going to tell her that you're her father, un?"

Pein's rin'nengan snapped open. "Hell no! Have you seen that forbidden jutsu she learned?! I don't want to get killed!"

"Humph!" Konan walked out of the room, clearly upset at being ignored for all that time.

"Wait, Konan!" But she was already gone. Pein glared daggers at Deidara. "Are you happy? You made her leave!"

Deidara shrugged. "How was I supposed to know you two were making out on the couch, un?"

"There's a thing called _knocking_!"

Deidara just shrugged again and turned to walk away.

"Deidara, wait," the leader beckoned. "I'm not done talking to you."

Deidara continued his way toward the door, but more slowly now. "What is it that you want, un?"

"Why does it matter to you whether or not _I'm_ Suki's father?"

Deidara froze in his steps. "She told me about her parents, and I wanted to see if my guess was correct or not." Was all he was able to come up with.

Pein shook his head. "I don't think so. You couldn't wait to confront me. And you didn't do it in a calm manner, you screamed it at me."

Pein couldn't see, but Deidara's eye twitched, just a little bit. "I'm an impatient person, un."

"Yes, you are, but why would you yell? You usually have a little more self-control than that."

Pein was now watching Deidara's every movement from behind, looking for just a little reaction to see if his own assumption was right.

"You said she told you about her parents?"

"Yes." Deidara said this slowly, not knowing where this was going.

Pein leaned back on his couch. "Then my guess is that she also told you her entire life story. Am I right?"

Deidara uncertainly faced Pein and nodded, a frown on his face.

Pein smiled. "Then I can imagine throughout the course of her story, you bonded."

"What the hell are you talking about, un?"

"You have recently told Hidan that Suki is only a 'fangirl.' Is that true?"

Deidara nodded again, still uncertain.

"Well, when she was recounting her life to you, you came to know the real Kazami Suki. In other words, she stopped being a fangirl and became a person." Pein gave an evil toothy grin. "A rather _important_ person."

Deidara couldn't help it, his face turned bright red. "Wh-What, un?"

Pein chuckled. "It seems you've become attracted to my daughter, Deidara."

Deidara was speechless.

Pein continued on. "She's a very beautiful girl, with that cascading purple hair of hers. And you like her feisty personality as well. Also, during your lesson you found out she had the same beliefs as Sasori. How perfect for you. And when Hidan tried to confront you, you denied it. You were still unsure of your feelings at the time, as I'm sure you are still unsure of them now."

Pein stood up in a very business-like manner, his face returning to its seriousness.

"Speaking of Hidan, I think you have a better chance than him."

Deidara managed a word. "What?"

Pein held the blond's gaze, amused. "Well, I think it's fairly obvious that Hidan had fallen for Suki. But he is no match for you."

Deidara remained glued to where he was. "Huh?"

"Well, since Suki joined the Akatsuki, I had her tell me her life story as well, for organization purposes. So I know the whole story as well."

Pein turned to face Deidara, a ghost of a smirk on his lips. "Did she mention to you the reason _why_ she became a fangirl?"

Deidara nodded, still unable to make the appropriate sounds come out that were necessary for words.

"And did she tell you exactly _who_ was on that wanted poster she saw? The first person she became a fangirl for?"

Deidara shook his head.

Pein chuckled. "Well, Deidara. 'The most sexiest man _ever_' is non other than . . . yourself."

Deidara's mouth just hung open. Pein walked over to his doorway and started pushing said artist out of the way.

"Leader-sama, wh-where is Suki-chan now?"

"Now?" Pein looked up at a clock on his wall. "She's on a mission right now. She left at seven a.m."

"Who's her mission partner, un?" But before Pein could answer, Deidara was calculating in his head.

_Let's see, un. On the stairs I ran into Kakuzu and Zetsu. Kisame had flooded the stairway, so he's still here. And when I got to this floor, Itachi was here. And Konan was with Pein. That leaves . . ._

Deidara let out a very loud, dreading groan. "Please tell me that it's Tobi, un."

Pein shook his head, laughing. "Yes. And no. She left with Tobi _and_ Hidan. A three-man squad."

Blue eyes widened in shock.

Pein proceeded with closing the door on Deidara.

"Wait, un!" he proclaimed, putting his hands in front of him to stop the door's quick pace.

Pein groaned and kept the door open about an inch. "What?"

"What mission is she on, un?"

"She's on her way to Konoha to capture the Kyuubi." Pein slammed the door shut in front of Deidara's face. Deidara just stood there, speechless.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote a short, 1 chapter Akatsuki Crack Fic. Please check it out. It's called Shark on the Menu. Okay, thanks!**


	8. The Battles Begin

**8**

**The Battles Begin**

Suki, Hidan and Tobi lay on the ground, concealed by bushes, peering through the twigs and leaves to view their target. He was a fifteen year-old boy with spiky blonde hair who was laughing with his team mates; a tall pink-haired girl and a boy wearing the symbol of the Uchiha clan.

_So this is Uzumaki Naruto and his team, one of them being Uchiha Sasuke. This should be interesting . . ._

Suki reached for a shuriken on her belt, but Hidan placed his hand on hers, stopping her. "Be patient. We have to watch him first and then form a plan."

Suki groaned inwardly but still nodded in agreement. All three of them got up and left as silently as they had come, teleporting to their meeting point; the top of a plateau on the edge of the forest. They had been watching Naruto for a whole day now and Suki was just itching for some action

"So what are we going to do, Hidan?" Hidan had been appointed as the leader of the mission seeing as Suki was new and Tobi was . . . well . . . Tobi.

"I think the best course of action would be to follow the Kyuubi sonuvabitch a little more until he is completely alone. Then we strike that bastard and have him at our mercy."

Suki nodded. "That's a good basic outline of a plan, but what are the details? How exactly will we attack and capture him without killing him?"

Hidan seemed rather annoyed that Suki was poking holes in his brilliant plan. "I wasn't _finished_, dammit!"

Suki just rolled her eyes and waited for him to continue.

"The first to approach the Kyuubi will be Tobi, because he can always dodge any attacks that come his way. Also, it will be to our advantage because we will be able to stay hidden and observe if there are any opposing fuckers coming to Naruto's rescue. They will no doubt try to ambush his attackers and they can't do that if it's Tobi. I will come in after that, as Tobi's back up, seeing as their attacks won't work on me, either."

Suki looked annoyed, as well as feeling completely left out. "And what the hell am I supposed to do, huh?" She asked with a pout.

Hidan paused. He didn't want to put Suki in danger, but Pein had told him to not let her (or, more specifically, Hidan's feelings for her) get in the way of the mission.

"If it comes to an all-out battle between us Akatsuki and the Leaf Nin, then you come out. But other than that, you are to take out any dumb asses that try to interfere as silently as possible. We don't want to attract attention."

Suki nodded, a smile on her face. She liked this part of the plan much better. "Okay, so how will Tobi approach the Kyuubi?"

"He will first try an ambush, but we aren't sure how good his senses are and how quick it will take him to notice us. I heard he was a dumb ass ninja, but we shouldn't underestimate him. Any more fucking questions?"

Suki reviewed the plan in her mind and shook her head. "Nope. The plan seems fine as is."

"Good. Let's get going."

The three of them left quickly and silently, not leaving a trace that they had been there behind, except for Hidan's robe that seemed to have gotten torn off on a stray twig.

* * *

Deidara was running through the woods.

_What was Pein thinking?! Suki isn't experienced enough to go up against the Kyuubi, un! She could very well die! I have to find her._

* * *

They had followed Naruto for two and a half hours. He had finally stopped and sat down on the training field, right in front of the three wooden posts.

Hidan made a signal with his hand for Tobi to go ahead with the plan. Tobi nodded and teleported to some other place nearby. Suki and Hidan spread out, looking for people that could interfere. The plan was going well. For now.

* * *

Naruto had come to the training field to think. His life had been very busy lately, and he needed to figure out what to do. How would he train? And the pressure of the fact that Akatsuki was looking to kill him didn't make it any better. Nor did having a nine-tailed demon sealed inside of him. He let out a sigh.

Suddenly Naruto sat straight up. He had heard something.

_Someone else is here!_

Naruto stood up and grabbed his kunai and stood in defensive position. "Who's there?"

There was no answer, just a cold, dead silence. Naruto was getting uneasy. "This isn't funny." There was still more silence. "TELL ME WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" The silence was getting to Naruto's mind. He couldn't take the silence.

Naruto took out two shuriken and threw them in the direction of the noise. There was another noise, this time coming from behind him. Naruto quickly turned around, facing a vast emptiness of nothing.

_. . . But I was positive I had heard someone . . ._

Naruto murmured to himself. "I better get back to Sakura and Sasuke-"

"Tobi can't allow that, now, can he?"

Tobi appeared right beneath Naruto's feet.

"What the fu-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence Tobi fully emerged from the ground and attempted to grab Naruto, but Naruto evaded his grasp.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the red cloud set on the black cloak. "_Akatsuki!_" he hissed.

Tobi nodded and swung his fist at him. Naruto couldn't dodge in time and was knocked to the ground.

"Dammit!"

He grabbed a couple more shuriken and threw them at Tobi, hoping to distract him. But Tobi didn't try to dodge or anything, the ninja stars just went _through_ him.

Naruto still managed to get up off of the ground and make a few shadow clones and an unnoticed one before Tobi attacked him again.

"Take this!_ Rasengan!_" Naruto had been positive that Rasengan would have affected the Akatsuki member in some way, but the Rasengan just passed through him like the shuriken did.

Tobi smiled beneath his mask, but Naruto smiled even _wider_. Tobi frowned. "What the hell is your problem? It didn't work!"

"That's what _you_ think!"

"Huh?" Tobi quickly turned around, only to be face to face with three of Naruto's shadow clones.

"_RASEN-SHURIKEN!_"

There was a thick cloud of dust and smoke that resulted from the impact. Naruto coughed. He squinted, but couldn't see his opponent in the descending darkness of night.

* * *

Sakura turned around. "What was that?"

Sasuke turned, too, to the giant cloud of dust in the middle of the forest. "That's where dobe

went."

The medical nin immediately latched onto her teammate's arm. "Ohmigosh! Sasuke-kun! Do you think Naruto's in trouble?"

"It's more than likely that that baka got himself into some kind of trouble." Sasuke stood up from the bench, Sakura following suite.

"We should get Kakashi-sensei, just in case it's something really dangerous."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll go ahead. You get Kakashi and we'll meet up, okay?"

Sakura nodded and ran off to find Kakashi.

Sasuke waited a moment, and then went off in the direction of the training field. "I hope that dumb ass didn't do anything TOO stupid."

* * *

About ten minutes later Sasuke arrived at the edge of the forest. He slowed down and took out a kunai and a few shuriken very cautiously. He didn't know exactly what he was up against.

"Naruto? What the hell kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

At the slightest sound of movement from above Sasuke activated his sharingan. It was a good thing he did, considering that millions of kunai encased with fire rained down on him from the trees. Without his sharingan he _never_ would've been able to dodge all of them. And he did it all without breaking a sweat.

"Tch. Not bad. For a genin."

Sasuke scanned the surrounding area until he spotted a human amount of chakra from one of the above trees. He focused his chakra and let a few shadow clones slip into the shadows.

He opened his eyes. "Take this!"

"What are you talki-"

"_Raikiri__Lions Barrage!_"

A figure fell out of the tree. It was wearing a black cloak embroidered with red clouds.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _Akatsuki!_

As the Akatsuki member rose off the ground Sasuke easily defined her as a girl but her violet hair covered her face from Sasuke's view. He could still see traces of lightning clinging to her cloak. She coughed up blood onto her front.

"Fuck! You're gonna pay for that, Uchiha!"

She rose to her feet and Sasuke got his first glimpse of Kazami Suki.

He smirked, completely confident that by the end of this fight she would be begging for his mercy.

"Bring it."

* * *

Deidara slowed to a stop on a cliff. He looked down and saw the piece of Hidan's cloak on the twig. He looked ahead. Just a few moments before there had been a giant explosion of dust.

"Figures that they would make a mess, un."

He continued running to the forest, quickening his pace as he did so.

* * *

Sakura had found Kakashi and together they headed toward the forest. They had just reached the edge of the forest when Kakashi heard a noise.

His voice was a whisper. "Sakura, quick! They didn't see you yet! Slip away unnoticed and find another way in."

"But Sensei-"

"Now!"

Sakura nodded and slipped away into the shadows.

Hidan jumped down from a tree, grazing Kakashi with his scythe in the process.

Kakashi looked down at himself and smiled. "No blood." He pointed out, a cocky grin under his mask.

Hidan frowned for a moment. "Tch. Well, we'll fix that problem soon enough, now, won't we?"

Kakashi grinned wider. "You tell me."

"What the fuck are you-"

"_Chidori!_"

Kakashi's kage bunshin's arm went straight through Hidan's body.

"FUCK! THAT FUCKING HURT YOU BASTARD! LET'S SEE HOW THE FUCK YOU LIKE IT!"

Hidan charged at Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura traveled around the perimeter of the forest for a few minutes, a little bit preoccupied.

"I hope Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei are okay. Oh, and Naruto, too."

She heard a twig snap and she twirled around. "What was that?"

* * *

Deidara had reached the forest when he saw someone else coming. She was mumbling to herself and he saw a glimpse off pink hair.

_Hmmm, pink is an unusual color, un. It seems rather familiar . . ._

Deidara's brow furrowed in anger as the memory came to him.

* * *

As the smoke and dust cleared Naruto gasped. Tobi was still standing there, as solid as ever. However, his stance seemed uneasy. He threw something at Naruto. He tried to dodge, but they _followed_ him. They looked like shuriken, but when they caught up to him they pushed him into a tree with incredible force and clamped around his wrists and feet, keeping him pinned against the tree. He struggled, but it was no use.

"Heh! Tobi caught the Kyuubi! Tobi caught the Kyuubi! Sempai will be so proud and-"

Tobi doubled over, coughing up blood.

* * *

Kakashi caught Hidan's arm before he could swing his scythe at him and threw him in the other direction, causing him to run straight into a tree.

* * *

"Take this, Uchiha brat!"

Suki gathered red chakra in her left hand and charged at Sasuke. He barely dodged and even though it just grazed his skin, he let out a groan of intense pain and fell to the floor, grasping his side in agony.

Suki stood over him and shook her head. "Tch. Itachi would be disgusted with you right now."

Sasuke's eyes widened, forgetting his agony for a moment he questioned, "You know . . . Uchiha Itachi?"

* * *

Sakura was getting nervous. She didn't favor the quiet. "Wh-who's there?"

Four birds surrounding Sakura exploded right in her face in response. "Ahhh!"

Deidara descended from the above foliage. "Do you remember me, un?"

Sakura shook her head in fear.

Deidara narrowed his eyes. "Well I sure remember who _you_ are, un."

Sakura regained her composure and grabbed some shuriken and a kunai.

Deidara threw another bomb at Sakura. "You're the bitch that killed Sasori no Danna!" he recounted.


	9. A Turn For The Worst?

**9**

**A Turn For The Worst?**

"You shitfaced piece of crap!"

Hidan removed himself from the tree.

"Where are you, you fucking copy cat-" Hidan stopped. The giant, bloody hole in his torso was causing him a lot of pain. He let out a roar of agony.

"Stop hiding you bastard!"

"Fine, then. It's _your_ death."

Kakashi reappeared in front of Hidan and hit him with Chidori in a very... uncomfortable place for guys.

"FUCK!" Hidan doubled over in pain, gasping for air.

Kakashi sliced of his arms as well, leaving him incapable of performing jutsu or holding his scythe. He smiled in triumph.

"Well, it looks like you're down and out."

"Fuck-" Hidan gasped for air. "You." He collapsed.

"Heh. Gets them every time. Now I better go find Naruto-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"...Or Sasuke works too."

* * *

Suki had thrown a katana at Sasuke and it went right through his back, causing him to scream in agony.

"Of course I know Itachi. I'm in Akatsuki, after all."

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"To make sure you wouldn't escape or do anything else. I'm sure Pein will appreciate an Uchiha, seeing as how rare they are."

Sasuke growled. "You bitch! That's only because of Itachi! That Mother Fucker killed my entire clan!"

Suki walked right in front of Sasuke and then crouched down so she could be face to face with him.

"Aw, but Itachi-sensei's not a bad guy. He left _you_ alive, didn't he?" She said this in a very mocking way.

This got Sasuke really mad. He struggled to finger the hand signs.

"Fire Style; Fireball Jutsu!"

A huge, billowing sphere of fire escaped and scorched Suki. It burned her hair, clothes, and covered her skin with ash. She looked rather comical.

Sasuke used her shock to his advantage. He yanked the sword out of his back and infused it with lightening chakra (or something like that) and threw it at Suki. Since Sasuke was loosing blood, his aim was off and the sword only grazed Suki's arm.

Suki glanced down at her arm and snarled.

"You punk! You're gonna pay for that!"

She jumped onto a tree branch and bombed Sasuke with shuriken. They only managed to tear his clothes. Suki quickly jumped down and then back up onto the tree branch. She held the shuriken along with the clothes pieces in her hand.

"Hmmm..." She said thoughtfully, her eyes closed. "I lost my temper there, for a minute. Now I wonder what I should do with you, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Eh..." Sasuke was surprised that she would close her eyes in the middle of a battle. He waited five minutes, but she still sat there, thinking, her eyes closed. He grabbed a few shuriken from his shuriken holder (butt pouch, lol) and threw them at her.

They missed.

Sasuke stared at Suki, dumbfounded.

"Wha- How- Eh?"

Suki smiled. "Tobi is a good Sensei. Don't you notice anything _different,_ Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't appreciate being made a fool out of, and looked around. He frowned, obviously not being able to see the problem.

Suki suddenly opened her eyes and laughed.

"I figured out what I'm gonna do with you, Sasuke-kun!" She let out another harsh laugh.

She carefully picked the pieces of Sasuke's clothes off of her shuriken. She placed each piece delicately on a nearby branch.

Sasuke wasn't sure what she was doing, but he didn't like it. He tried to throw a kunai at her, but a hand grasped his arm and stopped him.

"What the hell-"

Sasuke turned around to see Kakashi.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Don't even bother, Sasuke. She'll just dodge it."

Sasuke yanked his arm from Kakashi's grasp. "Even with this injury, I can still hit her!"

Sasuke threw the kunai. True to Kakashi's word, they didn't hit her.

"Wha-! What the hell!"

Kakashi shook his head. "She said Tobi was her Sensei, didn't she?"

Kakashi didn't wait for Sasuke to say 'yes.'

"Well, Tobi can transport different parts of his body to different dimensions at different times, avoiding all attacks. However, it seems all that Suki can manage is her entire body."

Sasuke stood there, feeling so stupid that he didn't think of that. But he kept his cool. He crossed his arms.

"I knew that."

Suki had finished doing whatever she was doing to Sasuke's clothes scraps.

"I'm d-_o_ne!" She said to no one in particular in a sing-song voice.

She made a hand sign and the scraps disappeared in puffs of smoke.

At that moment (although this has nothing to do w/ Suki's jutsu), Sasuke fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Suki.

"Interesting. So shall we begin _our_ fight?"

Suki curtsied and smiled. "We shall."

* * *

Sakura raised her arms to cover her face from the bomb's smoke. Deidara threw another one, but this time Sakura managed to dodge it.

"It wasn't _me _who killed Sasori!"

Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"Perhaps you didn't deliver the final blow, but you most definitely played a part in Sasori no Danna's death, un! Why should I let you live, un?"

Sakura frowned. "Because… Sasori _let_ Chiyo-sama kill him."

Deidara seemed taken aback, but regained his composure.

"Lies, un."

A bug exploded right above Sakura's head. She ducked and fled to a different spot.

"It's true."

Deidara came from behind a tree, unseen, and grabbed her from behind and trapped her against a tree with his clay centipede. Tears slid down his face.

"Sasori no Danna would've never done that, un. He lost all feelings for that bitch of a grandma he had long ago, un. He had ambitions, un. He just wouldn't throw all of it away like that, un."

Sakura, still trapped, was silent for a moment, and then she looked up at Deidara.

"I am a medical ninja and can improvise a cure for any ailment, but the most difficult thing to heal is a broken heart. There are some that never heal. A lost loved one is a terrible blow."

Deidara stayed silent. He thought of Suki who had come into his life unwanted, but then how she made him smile. How she laughed at his lame jokes. How she hung onto his every word. How happy he was when her face lightened up. How sad she looked as she recalled her best friend's death. She hadn't let death get to her. She had kept on living. Deidara looked back at Sakura, tears in his eyes.

"I have someone I need to save, un."

And with those words Deidara detonated his bomb. What Sakura didn't know as the explosion surrounded her was that it was only C-1 clay and that it wouldn't kill her, just severely injure.

Deidara raced to where he had last heard commotion. Someone stepped out of the bushes and stopped him. It was Sasuke.

* * *

Tobi had collapsed on the ground, still conscious, but just barely. Naruto had watched him fall and laughed.

"Ha! I knew my Rasen-shuriken would affect you! BELIEVE IT!"

"That saying is _so_ annoying."

"Hm? Sasuke?"

Sure enough, Uchiha Sasuke walked out of the shadows, hands in his pocket, looking cool.

"Loser."

"Sasuke! It _is_ you! Yeah! I had it all under control and- Hey, what are you doing? He tried to _kill_ me!"

Sasuke was helping Tobi too his feet and offering him some medicine.

"Here you go, Tobi-sensei."

"I caught the Kyuubi, Suki-chan! Do you see?"

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Yes, I see."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Wait a second! _You're _not Sasuke! You're an imposter!"

'Sasuke' rolled his eyes.

"Nope. Took you long enough."

'He' continued tending to Tobi. Naruto was speechless.

"Well than who the fuck are you?!"

The imposter walked over and injected a shock into Naruto's arm that made his body go limp.

"Kazami Suki. I used shadow clone and transformation jutsu to appear as Sasuke so that anybody that saw me wouldn't get suspicious."

Suki unfastened Naruto's hands and legs from the tree and slung him over her shoulder.

"C'mon, Kyuubi. I have places to go, people to see."

Suki headed towards the Akatsuki base with Tobi following and Naruto helpless.

* * *

"Ha! Look what happened to _you_, Hidan-danna!"

Hidan grumbled, barely conscious. Sasuke (Suki) just laughed again. She picked him up and slung him over her shoulder.

"C'mon. We have to get home or Pein-sama will be mad."

So another of Suki's Sasuke clones headed back.

* * *

"Hmmm, well you're no too bad, Deidara-sempai."

Deidara stared at the feminine voice that came from Sasuke.

"S-Suki, un?"

"Yep. I'm on a mission, but what are _you_ doing here?"

Deidara blushed.

"I, um, well, un…"

Deidara looked down.

Suki laughed and gestured to herself.

"Is this body making you uncomfortable?" Suki spun around. "He is rather _pretty_, isn't he?"

Deidara mumbled. "Ah, um, sure, un."

Suki laughed again and un-transformed. "Is this better?"

Deidara grunted.

"Well, let's get back to the base, Sempai."

"Wait a sec, un. You're just a shadow clone, un. Where's the _real_ Suki, un?"

Suki brushed off the thought with her hand.

"She's in a battle right now."

"Suki, un!"

"What?"

Deidara let out a sigh. "Where and with whom, un?"

"A little to the west of here with Kakashi, but I'm telling you it'll be fine-"

Suki was cut off because as soon as she said _Kakashi _Deidara had started running.

_She can't stand the copy cat ninja, un! Even __**I **__had trouble with him, un! I hope I'm not too late…_

Deidara's thoughts were interrupted when he arrived at the battle scene. Kazami Suki lay on the forest floor, motionless. Blood streamed down her forehead and arms and legs. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

Deidara dropped from the trees onto the floor.

"Oh. My. God. Un."

He walked over to Suki and bent down, trying to catch a trace of a heart beat.

_Please don't be dead, un. Please._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Deidara let out a sigh of relief. Then he picked up Suki and cradled her in his arms.

"Let's get you home, un."


	10. Locked Up Feelings Set Free

10

A/N:

Yay! I made it to chapter 10! Celebrate with me! C'mon! Get your lazy butt off of the computer and go eat ramen! I like the beef flavor, myself. Then come back and read Chapter 10.

**10**

**Locked Up Feelings Set Free**

Suki opened her eyes in the dim indoor light. She looked to the left and saw Hidan sitting up in a bed with a bandage wrapped all the way around his waist. He had a very bored look on his face and he was twiddling his thumbs. Suki tried to sit up, but it hurt.

"H-Hidan-danna? Where are we?"

"Hmmm?"

Hidan looked up.

"Oh, Suki-chan. You're awake." Hidan looked back down at his thumbs. "You know this shit doesn't really entertain me."

Suki chuckled. "No, it doesn't. Parents just tell their kids to do that so they'll shut up."

Hidan leaned back in his bed. "Well screw them. And by the way, we're in the base's hospital room. That fuckin' copycat got you too, huh?"

"Yea. He's pretty good I guess-" Suki stopped in mid sentence. A thought had struck her.

"Hey, Hidan…"

"What?"

"Did… Tobi-sensei get hurt, too?"

"Yea, but he's in the next room over."

Suki smiled and hopped out of bed. She immediately grimaced in pain. "Damn!" Regardless, she still limped over to the door.

Hidan sat straight up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Suki looked at him like he was stupid. "Like I would miss the chance to see Tobi-sensei's face!"

She reached for the door but it swung open. Tobi stood in the doorway, fully masked. Suki frowned in disappointment. Tobi, however, was surprised to see her in the doorway.

"Suki-chan! Kakuzu-sempai said that you shouldn't leave your bed!"

Suki rolled her eyes.

"I'm _fine_, Tobi-sensei."

To prove her point Suki did a black flip and landed back into her bed.

"But if you insist, I'll stay in bed."

"Thank you. I just stopped by to let you know that the Kyuubi is securely locked up."

Suki smiled. "That's great news! Right, Hidan-danna?"

Hidan smiled, too. "So you managed to catch that bastard, Tobi?"

Tobi nodded his head excitedly. "Yes sir, Hidan-sempai!"

Hidan laughed and patted Tobi on the head.

"Tobi's a good boy."

Under his mask Tobi smiled ear-to-ear. Then he walked back over to the door.

"Wait a sec, Tobi-sensei!"

"What is it, Suki-chan?"

"How long do we have to stay in here?"

Tobi shrugged. "Until Kakuzu-sempai or Leader-sama says so, I guess."

And with that Tobi shut the door, leaving Suki and Hidan alone.

There was a moment of silence.

"Um, Suki?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you really ok? You looked pretty bad when Deidara brought you in."

Suki smiled a sarcastic smile. "I'm fine. Really. I just got beaten to shreds, Chidori in my stomach, and Kakashi's version of Mangekyou Sharingan-ed. But I'm _totally_ fine. Perfectly fine."

Hidan rolled his eyes. There was an awkward silence.

"So, uh, how are you?"

If it were anyone else Hidan would've listed all off his many complaints. He would've droned on and on about how Hatake Kakashi had violated him and how he wouldn't be able to pee right, ect, ect. But Hidan didn't want to annoy and/or bore Suki. So he simply just said:

"I'm fine."

Suki smiled. "Well, that's good!"

Hidan just grunted in response.

His gaze shifted from the floor and he looked at Suki. His and her eyes locked. Black looked into blue.

Suki cocked her head.

"Hidan-danna? Why do you care if I'm ok?"

Hidan's eyes grew big, and then he looked down again.

Suki continued, oblivious to his reaction. "I thought I was just an annoying fangirl. You didn't even want to teach me."

"Well, um, I-"

"Yes, Hidan. Why don't you tell Suki why you care? Kukuku."

Hidan quickly turned around and came face to face with Pein. Pein laughed again.

"Well, Suki, since he can't seem to say it-"

Hidan attempted to jam his elbow into Pein's ribs.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He said through clenched teeth in a hushed tone.

Pein just laughed again.

"Why do you think that Hidan doesn't really curse at you or around you, Suki?"

Suki stayed silently, thinking. "But then… Why did he in the beginning?"

Pein just laughed.

Hidan attempted another jab at Pein.

Pein looked down at Hidan.

"That reminds me…" With a motion of his hand Hidan's bed disappeared into thin air and Hidan fell to the dirty floor.

"What the hell?!"

"It's about time for you to check out."

Hidan slowly got to his feet and scowled.

"Hurry up."

Hidan grabbed his scythe and exited while muttering curses under his breath.

Suki immediately forgot what Pein had said about Hidan. "Hey! What about me?"

Pein avoided eye contact with Suki. This was the first time he had spoken with his daughter since she had joined Akatsuki.

"You need to stay a little longer. You have minor internal bleeding."

Suki arched her eyebrows in surprise.

"What are you talking about? I feel fi-" Suki coughed up blood on her blanket.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about."

Suki frowned, unhappy at her illness.

"You should rest some. Kakuzu will be in here later to perform medical ninjutsu."

Suki crossed her arms and lay back in her bed. "Humph!"

Pein gazed at his daughter, taking in all of her features. He hated to see her in such a weakened state. And yet, the fact that she had defeated an Uchiha and had managed to fight with Hatake Kakashi without getting completely killed made him kind of… sort of… proud.

He turned around so fast that his cloak went _swish!_ He slammed the door close. Konan was just outside, waiting.

"How is she?"

Pein just mumbled under his breath, "She's just fine, minor internal bleeding."

Konan smiled. "You're worried about her, aren't you?"

He avoided eye contact. "No."

Konan looked at Pein for a long time. He finally looked up into her eyes.

"What?"

Konan looked through the one-way mirror/window. Pein followed her gaze. Suki was attempting to fall asleep in her hospital bed. Pein's eyes lost some of their edge.

"She kind of looks like you, you know."

Pein said nothing. He left the room just as Deidara was entering. Deidara nodded in Konan's direction as if to say _Hi, un._

"He _so_ loves his daughter."

And with those words, Konan left, too, leaving Deidara a little bit confused. Deidara just shrugged and walked into Suki's hospital room. When he saw that she was sleeping he turned back around and almost walked right out the door.

"Wait!"

"Hmmm?" Deidara turned around. "Suki-chan? I thought you were sleeping, un."

"Nah. But I was trying too."

"Well then, I'm sorry to interrupt you, un."

Suki laughed. "No, that's ok. Since you're already here…" Suki patted a spot on the bed for Deidara to come and sit.

Deidara walked over, but instead of sitting on the bed he pulled up a chair.

Suki smiled at him.

"W-What, un?"

"You're the one who came and saved me."

Deidara looked surprised. "How do you know, un?"

Suki laughed again. "I know from my shadow clones, silly!"

Deidara smiled. He loved to hear Suki laugh.

"So, are you alright, un?"

Suki nodded. "Pein-sama says I have internal bleeding, but it's only minor. Kakuzu-sensei should be here soon."

Deidara's grin grew wider. "Well, it could've been much worse, un. Like this one time I lost both of my arms, un."

"I know."

There was an awkward silence. Deidara didn't know what to say.

"Um, what do you think of P-Pein-sama, un?"

Deidara flinched at what he had just said. Saying Pein's name was strictly taboo. Whenever anyone of the Akatsuki said his name he would appear somewhere nearby and eavesdrop on their conversation. Except for Konan and Suki, everyone referred to him as _Leader-sama._ There was no doubt in Deidara's mind that Pein would appear on the other side of the wall and listen in on their conversation, but Deidara thought that Pein should hear what his own daughter thinks of him.

"Pein-sama?" Suki titled her head in thought.

Sure enough Deidara could see Pein's shadows in the corner of his eye, but when he turned his head they were gone.

"I don't really know. I mean, I've never really talked to him except for when I joined and a couple of minutes ago."

"Well, what's your impression of him, un?"

"He seems like a nice enough guy, I guess. He has an evil aurora, very scary. And, uh, I don't know."

"Hmmm."

Suki frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? What do you mean, un?"

"Well, usually you're so focused and all, but you seem a little distant, like you're somewhere else."

"I'm just thinking about things, un."

Suki kept on pestering. "What kind of things?"

Deidara thought about whether or not he should tell her.

"I… I think _he_ should be the one to tell you."

The shadows exited the room. Pein didn't want Deidara's advice on whether or not he should tell his daughter.

"Huh? Who? Tell me what? _What_, Deidara-kun?"

He smiled at the sound of his name on her lips.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, un. After all, you should be worrying about what Kakuzu's going to do to you, un."

"Not really, Pein-sama said it was only minor so- "

Deidara tuned out. He was busy cherishing her every motion, her every sound.

His voice was a whisper, barely audible. "I… I almost lost you, un."

Suki stopped talking. "What?"

Deidara held her in a warm, protecting embrace. He was crying.

"I don't want you to ever be hurt like that again, un."

"Deidara-kun…" Suki was at a loss for words. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she just patted his back as comforting as she could.

Deidara pulled Suki into a loving kiss. Suki was surprised, but she wasn't the one who pulled away. Deidara stood up and turned the door handle.

"Kazami Suki-chan…"

He opened the door.

"I… I _love_ you. I've loved you ever since that day in the garden."

He closed the door.

Kakuzu walked in shortly after.

"You ready, Suki-san?"

But Suki wasn't listening to him. She kept hearing those three words over and over in her mind.

_I __**love**__ you._

--

A/N:

Happy Friday the 13th!


	11. Confusion Cleared

**11**

**Confusion Cleared**

"Okay, I'm finished. You just need to sleep off the surgery." Kakuzu quickly packed up his tools in a black leather briefcase. Suki had not said a word the whole time; she had just sat there, a blank look on her face.

"Kazami-san... are you... okay?" Kakuzu didn't normally talk much, but the kunoichi's silence unnerved him.

"I'm fine. Say hi to Hidan for me." Even though she was talking to Kakuzu her mind seemed elsewhere.

Kakuzu just shrugged, her business was her business. "Okay. Remember: sleep."

Just as he was about to close the door Suki looked up at him. "Kakuzu-sempai?"

"Yes?"

"Deidara-sempai... does he...? Did he ever...?" There was a pained expression on Suki's face as her mind tried to figure out a way to word her question. Finally, a look of defeat fell on her face. _It's no use; I can't talk about this with Kakuzu-sempai. _"Never mind"

"...Okay then." Kakuzu closed the door leaving Suki alone with her thoughts.

She let out a sigh. _Did... did Deidara really mean that? Well, he must have, I mean, who would lie about something like that? Yes, I'm positive that he meant it, but..._

Suki thought about when she had first met the artist. He obviously didn't want her living with him, he had even gone out of his way to avoid her and had made Tobi teach her.

_So then when...?_

His words suddenly entered her mind. _I loved you ever since that day in the garden._ Suki smiled, but then immediately frowned as a thought struck her. _But what am I going to _do_? I mean, I like him too, at least I think I do, but __**love**__? I don't know..._

That's right! That day in the garden! When was that, a week ago? That was the first time we ever really talked. So it was then...

She let out a loud groan that made Itachi, who was walking by the hospital on his way to scold Kisame, jump.

_This is all his fault! Why did he have to tell me?_

Suki touched her lips. _Why did he have to _kiss_ me? Ugh!_

Suki slowly got out of bed and walked over to the door.

_I have to talk to someone, but I couldn't talk to Kakuzu. And I can't talk to Itachi or Kisame, they're too... cold. I can't talk to Tobi, he couldn't possibly understand. I can't talk to Hidan, that would be weird, and I doubt that he would care. And I definitely can't talk to Zetsu, he tried to eat me! That leaves Pein and..._

Suki's eyes lit up and she headed up the stairs to a hallway that she hadn't visited since her first week as an Akatsuki.

_Of course! Konan-sempai! She's the only other girl!_

Suki stopped in front of a purple door on the second floor.

_She'll know what I should do_. She raised a hand and knocked.

"Hold on"

_Hopefully_.

Konan opened the door and, in spite of always remaining expressionless, looked shocked to see Suki standing in her doorway wearing a white paper hospital gown. "S-Suki? What is it? Uh, come in."

Suki stepped in and sat down on the couch, followed by Konan.

"Konan-sempai, Deidara-sempai told me that he loved me." Her tone was so casual, so normal, that she might as well have just asked Konan the time.

"Eh, Deidara did what?"

Suki avoided making eye contact. "He kissed me and then he told me that he loved me."

Konan's eyebrows rose, but she didn't say anything. After an awkward moment of silence, Suki finally looked up at Konan. "D-Did you know that, Konan-sempai? Did you know that he l-l-loved me?"

"Well, no, I can't say that I did." _No, no, I would've thought that Hidan would be the one to fall for her, not blondie..._

"A-And wouldn't you think that I w-would be thrilled? I mean, I'm an Akatsuki _fangirl_ and Deidara, a member of Akatsuki, just told me that he l-loved me, so I, I should be happy, right?"

"Well, yes, that's the logical conclusion."

Suki's voice became softer. "But I'm not, I'm confused. Konan-sempai, what should I do? What would _you_ do if someone told you that they loved you?"

"Wh- Huh? You're asking _me_? Why?"

Suki blushed. "Well, I thought you would know, considering you and Pein-sama."

At the mention of her and Pein, Konan's face turned bright red. "Wh-What are you t-talking abou-"

"Well, it's not exactly a well kept secret, is it?"

Konan remained silent.

"So, what should I do?"

"Well, it depends. Do you return his feelings?"

"I-I think so..."

"Then go out with him."

Suki's eyes widened. "Really? You think so?"

Konan rolled her eyes, already bored of the conversation. "Yeah, I think so."

Suki sat in silence, thinking. "Well, okay, I will! I, Kazami Suki, will date Deidara!" She seemed more confident then when she had first walked in.

"Okay, then, go find him."

Suki began to stand up, but faltered. "Uh, actually, Konan-sempai, could I, uh, sleep here for a while?"

"What?"

"Eh, well, you see, I, uh, just had surgery, and, uh, Kakuzu-sempai said I should sleep some..."

Konan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, you can sleep in my bed."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"But, you never let _anyone_ in your room!"

Konan also stood up and turned away from Suki.

"Yeah, well, you're not as disgusting as the rest of the Akatsuki."

Suki walked up behind Konan. "Is that your way of telling me that we're friends?"

Konan grunted in response.

An ear-to-ear grin spread across Suki's face as she hugged Konan from behind. "I'll take that as a yes." Before Konan could respond Suki ran into Konan's room and collapsed into her bed.

"Humph, friends." But in spite of herself, Konan smiled. "Well, I better go get Deidara."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update and it's such a short chapter. I was going to add more, but I decided that the rest should go in the next chapter.**


	12. Relief

**12  
****Relief**

A tall woman with short, violet hair hovered over a little girl (with equally purple hair) with a disgusted look decorating her face. "You're a disgrace to the Kazami clan." Tears were streaming down the girls face and dripping off of her chin. "Tch." The little girl turned around to see the where the deep voice came from. It was a man looming over her. "You will never be a successful ninja." "B-But, Daddy-" He struck her across the face. "You might as well die."

The two people disappeared in a puff of smoke. Taking their place was a teenage girl lying on the ground, a katana going through her chest. "Suki, leave me here." "B-But," The crying little girl with pigtails was now at least two feet taller. "I can't!" A small smile spread across her friend's face as she coughed up blood. "Here," she yanked off her necklace. "Take this." The purple-headed ninja took the gift. "Akane-" "You were my best friend." "Were? Don't say were!" Her breathing was becoming labored. "Thank… you." "No!" Her wail echoed throughout the darkness as her friend dissolved before her eyes.

"Who's this?" The same girl stood in a bar, a scratch now on her headband. "That," the bartender jerked his thumb at the yellowed wanted poster, "Is Deidara, an S-ranked ninja that originated in Iwagakure."

_The scenery changed once more. Shadows closed in around the girl' throat, her hair had grown. "What do you want?" Her captor's voice seemed to boom from everywhere, and nowhere. It seemed rather familiar, but she pushed that thought out of her mind. "I… I want to join Akatsuki!"__"You need to stay a little longer. You have minor internal bleeding." The speaker had finally shown his face (his shadows were off tracking someone). His orange hair was spiked and various piercings littered his face. Again, the familiarity tugged at the back of her mind._

"_Um, what do you think of P-Pein-sama, un?" "Pein-sama? __I __don't really know. I mean, I've never really talked to him except for when I joined and a couple of minutes ago." __"__Well, what's your impression of him, un?" He seems like a nice enough guy, I guess. He has an evil aurora, very scary. And, uh, I don't know." "Hmmm." "What's wrong?" "Huh? What do you mean, un?" "Well, usually you're so focused and all, but you seem a little distant, like you're somewhere else." "I'm just thinking about things, un." "What kind of things?" "I… I think _he_ should be the one to tell you."_

The silhouette of her father appeared, as did Pein. The leader of the Akatsuki turned and collided into the silhouette. They were a perfect match…

"No!" Suki sat straight up in bed, shaking all over and sweat dripping from her forehead.

The sudden movement startled a certain blonde who was hovering over her. "Suki-chan! You're awake, un!"

The addressed turned towards the voice, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "D-Deidara? What are you doing here," she looked around, "in Konan-sempai's room?"

An opened-mouth grin spread across the pyrotechnic's face. "She invited me here, un."

"Oh." Suki stared at Deidara for a moment as the events former to her sleep came back to her and she remembered what she had decided; all thoughts of her dream were temporarily pushed to the side. "_Oh!_" A scarlet blush swiftly made its way across her cheeks as she suddenly focused her gaze downwards. "Deidara-kun…?"

The ex-Iwagakure nin perked at being addressed by his love interest. "Yes, un?"

Suki's face turned even redder as she tried to word her question. "Would you… will you… did you mean what you said earlier?"

"Of course! Why would I lie about something like that, un?"

"So then… would you… I mean…" Suki gave up on trying to say anything and instead grabbed Deidara by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. Soon after she pulled away, averting her eyes from Deidara's big blue ones. "I've been thinking about that kiss, and… I think that I love you, too." Her confession made the grin on Deidara's face grow even wider as he happily wrapped his arms around Suki's waist. "So does this mean that we are, you know, _together_?" Her hugger chuckled cheerfully. "Of course, un. And we don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to, un." Suki smiled up at him. "I'm glad."

"Hey, why were you shaking and sweating when you woke up? Did you have a bad dream, un?"

The question brought Suki's thoughts back to her dream, causing her to quickly worm out of Deidara's embrace and race out of the room. "I have to go!" called Suki behind her, "I'll meet up with you later, 'kay?"

Deidara stared at the space in front of him where Suki had been sitting only a few seconds before. "…Okay, un."

* * *

There was a knock on the other side of his office door. "Leader-sama?"

Pein couldn't really identify the muffled voice, so he simply said, "Come in." Much to Pein's surprise, Suki was the one who walked into his office. He gestured for her to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. "What is it, Kazami-san?"

Suki was now sitting directly in front of Pein with only a desk in the way. "I wanted to ask you something."

He put on an uninterested expression and said in a bored tone, "What?"

"Well, you see, I wanted to know if-"

Pein impatiently glanced at his wristwatch. "Could you make this quick, I have things to do."

Suki nodded and took in a deep breath. "Areyoumyfather?"

Pein's heart stopped. "What?"

She took in another deep breath before trying again. "This is gonna sound stupid, but… I was wondering if you were my… father?"

The very powerful leader of a very powerful organization filled with very powerful S-ranked missing ninjas was rendered silent by a sixteen year old girl.

Said girl let out a light laugh as she stood up to leave. "I'm sorry I wasted your time, it was just a stupid thought. I mean, how could you _possibly_ be my-"

"Yes."

Suki stood perfectly still. "Eh, what?"

"Yes," Pein repeated calmly. "I _am_ your father."

The usually talkative ninja didn't say anything, her crystal eyes wide in shock.

"And I must admit," Pein continued regardless of her silence. "I rather regret abandoning you, you are a very excellent ninja."

A drop of salty liquid fell to the floor, followed by another and another. "I-I've always wanted to hear those words from my fath- from you."

Something very unusual happened at that moment; Pein smiled, not an evil smile, or a sadistic smile, not even an amused smile, it was a fatherly smile, a _proud_ smile. "Go back to your room, Suki."

Suki smiled and went to leave, but paused. "But, I don't have a-"

"Go back to Tobi and Deidara's apartment."

"Okay," she stopped before she closed the door, "Dad."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was short, too, sorry. Also, today is Sasuke's birthday, soooo, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!! And I came across a story that sort of reminded me of this one, so if you like this one I think that you would like the other one, too. It's called ****Reverse This Curse**** by HandsOfSorrow; go look it up, please.**


	13. The Legacy of Akasuna no Sasori

**13**

**The Legacy of Akasuna no Sasori**

It was roughly around midnight and Kazami Suki was laying in the grass of the Akatsuki garden under a tree, looking up at the stars, lost in thought. _So Pein is my father... Well, that would explain why he didn't kill me and let me join Akatsuki. But... I wonder where my mother is..._

"Suki-chan? What are you doing out here this late, un?"

The spaced out kunoichi looked up as Deidara walked over and lay down next to her, she quickly decided not to tell him that Pein was her father. "Just thinking about things."

"You never came back after you ran out on me in Konan's room, un."

"I came straight here, to think about things."

The blonde put his arm around her. "I hope you're not rethinking... us."

Suki laughed and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Of course not. I'm totally happy about... us."

A slight blush spread across Deidara's face as he held her closer to him. "I'm glad."

"...Deidara-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I... don't want the rest of the Akatsuki to know about... us."

"That's fine, un." Suki smiled. "Now let's get back inside, un."

"Okay."

The two slowly got to their feet and walked towards the base together. Once they arrived back at Deidara and Tobi's apartment, the latter greeted them with a hug and his very loud, annoying voice. "Sempai, you found Suki-chan! Tobi has to admit that he was a little worried, but now you're back!" The hyper ninja hugged them each one more time.

"Tobi, stop touching me, un."

Tobi quickly let go of Deidara. "Sorry, Sempai."

While Suki was laughing at the two partners, she was also getting ready to sleep on the couch for the rest of the night. "Suki, what are you doing, un?"

"Uh, getting ready to go to sleep?"

"You can't sleep on the _couch_, un!"

"Uh, why not?"

"Because you just had _surgery_: he winked at her, "It'd be better if you slept in a _bed_, un."

"_Oh_! I get it!"

"Suki can sleep in Tobi's bed!"

Deidara sweat dropped. "Actually, Tobi, my bed is bigger, un."

"Hmmm, true."

"So it's settled, then; Suki's sleeping in my room, un."

The person that they were discussing smiled and gathered her stuff off the couch. "Okay." As she followed her boyfriend into his room, she realized that she had never been in his room before. _This should be interesting..._

"Welcome to my room, un."

Deidara's room was very messy, but in an organized way. His clay sculptures were spread across his floor, birds in one corner, bugs in another corner, and those worm-like things in another. All across his walls were burn marks, most likely from him detonating one of his C-1 sculptures. He did indeed had a bigger bed than Tobi, where Tobi had a bed made for one person, Deidara had a bed that could fit at least two people. Right next to his bed was a small dresser with a lamp and a picture on top of it. From where Suki was standing she couldn't see who the picture was of, so she walked closer to the bedside table and was about to pick up the picture.

"No! Don't touch that, un!" Deidara quickly raced over and grabbed his picture. "Don't touch that." he repeated, his voice a whisper this time.

Suki frowned slightly. "Why not? Who's it a picture of? You and an old girlfriend?"

"No. It's... no one, un."

Suki's slight frown deepened, she had never seen Deidara look so... sad. Her tone softened, "Deidara-kun? Who is it?"

The blonde turned to face away from Suki. "I-I told you, it's n-no one, un." His voice sounded cracked, like he was trying not to cry.

Suki stepped over and lightly touched Deidara's arm. "Deidara?" She got a firmer grip on his arm and spun him around to face her, tears were streaming down his face. "What's wrong? Who's the picture of?" When the blonde didn't say anything she gently took the picture from his hand and looked at it. Beneath the protective glass cover were two people, Deidara and someone with red, unruly hair. The two seemed to be arguing, but Suki could see in their eyes that they were friends. Her eyes lingered on the redhead; he was very attractive and, even though Deidara was clearly yelling at him about something, his facial expression remained indifferent. Her eyes moved down to his hand and she noticed a purple ring on his left thumb. :Deidara... was this your old partner? Before Tobi-kun?"

The upset artist nodded.

"I think his name was-"

"His name was Akasuna no Sasori, un," Deidara sat down on his bed as more tears started to come. "a-and he was my D-Danna."

Suki sat down on the bed next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she gave him a kiss on the lips. "What happened to him?"

"That bitch H-Haruno Sakura killed him, stabbed him right through his human heart, un."

Suki wiped a descending tear off from under Deidara's eye. "And what was he like?"

The blonde took his picture back and placed it on his bedside table, facing him. "He was impatient and always calling me a brat, un."

"Then why would you consider him your Danna?"

"Because he was an artist, un. His art was the puppets that he created out of humans, they were strong and could even use the deceased person's jutsu, he even turned himself into a puppet eventually. However, he and I would always argue over the true meaning of art, un. As you know, I believe that art is a fleeting beauty. He, however, would always argue that there was no point if it disappeared in a moment. No, he would say that true art is everlasting, un." Suki stayed silent, remembering that those were almost her exact words that day in the garden. So instead of speaking she decided to give Deidara a hug, knowing that he needed one. Once she had let go of him Deidara layed down, followed by Suki. "You would've liked him, un."

"I'm sure I would've, considering that you liked him so much."

Deidara wrapped his arms around Suki's waist and brought her closer to him. "Good night, Suki-chan."

She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of Deidara's arms around her. "You don't have to call me _chan_, you know. Good night, Deidara."

"Good night, Suki." was the last thing that he whispered into her ear before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep.

_Sasori-danna would've really liked you, Suki. I just know that he would, un._

--

**A/N: Gosh! I hate this chapter!! It's so sappy!! IhateitIhateitIhateit!! sigh Well, I hope y'all liked it.**


	14. A Visit

**14  
****A Visit**

Suki opened her eyes to see a plate filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage. Behind her plate, crouching down at eye level in front of the bed, was Deidara with a grin plastered on his face. "Good morning, un."

Suki rubbed some of the sleep out of her eye. "Deidara? What's this?"

The blonde's grin widened. "I made you breakfast, un."

"Yes, I know that. What I meant was, _why_?"

His sapphire eyes gleamed brightly. "Consider it my first act of affection as your boyfriend, un."

Suki, who had been eating her eggs, stopped what she was doing and flung her arms around Deidara's neck. "Aw, that's so sweet! Thank you!"

Deidara's smile grew as he hugged Suki. "I'm going to the living room now, someone has to watch Tobi, un." he whispered into her ear.

She let go of him. "Okay, I'll be finished in 5 or 10 minutes."

Deidara got up and walked to over to the door. "I'll see you then, un." He then closed the door, leaving Suki alone in his room. Tobi was eagerly waiting for Deidara outside. "Good morning, Sempai! Where's Suki-chan?"

"She's getting dressed and stuff, un."

"Oh. Well, what are we going to do today?"

Deidara scowled at the hyper ninja. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Suki's finished her training, right? And we don't have any missions, so what are we going to do?"

Deidara let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know, but whatever _I'm_ doing, I want _you_ to stay away from me, un."

"But-"

At that moment Suki walked into the room, fully dressed and hair brushed. She let out a tired yawn. "Good morning, Tobi-kun, Deidara-sempai." _That's right, I forgot that she would call me _sempai_, un._

Tobi turned to Suki and waved cheerfully. "Good morning, Suki-chan! What do you want to do today?"

Suki took a seat next to Tobi on the couch. "Actually, I was just thinking about going to see the Kyuubi."

"_What_? _Why, un_?"

Suki shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought it might be interesting."

"Oooooo! Oooooo! Can Tobi come?"

"Well, actually Tobi-kun, I was thinking maybe just Sempai and I..."

"Oh, that's right! Tobi forgot that Suki likes Semp-" Suki elbowed him. "Shut up!" Deidara just rolled his eyes and stood up. "So then let's go already, un."

"Okay!" Suki eagerly followed Deidara out the door. As soon as it was shut behind them she said, "You were great, Deidara! There was no way that Tobi could've guessed that we are going out!"

The blonde smiled and put his arm around Suki's shoulder. "No, you were the convincing one, un."

A light blush spread across her face. "So where is the Kyuubi being kept?"

"In the basement. We're almost there, un."

"Is he kept in good living conditions?"

"I think so, they usually are until-"

Deidara froze as Hidan stepped into the hallway. He quickly took his arm off of Suki, but he was too late, the Jashinist had already seen. "What the fuck are you two doing?"

"We're going to see the Kyuubi." said Suki as innocently as she could.

Hidan's eyes darted from Suki to Deidara. "Why are you going with _him_?"

"Because I don't know my way around the base very well."

"But why the hell was he-"

"I was cold, it's freezing in here. And unlike _some_ people, Deidara-sempai has manners."

It was a very good thing that Suki was handling the situation, because Deidara was just standing there. He found this to be a very awkward moment, he couldn't help but remember what Hidan had said to him in the garden that one day, and what Pein had told him when he went to his office. The fact that Hidan liked Suki, Deidara's girlfriend, even a little unnerved the blonde. _I wonder what he'll do when he finds out, un..._

"Bye, Hidan. I'll see you around, I guess." With a grunt the Jashinist left. Suki turned back to Deidara. "That was close."

"Mhm." Deidara couldn't tell Suki that Hidan was interested in her, she might leave him. After all, she was a fangirl for all of the Akatsuki members. After about 10 minutes of walking they arrived at the door of the basement. "The Kyuubi's in a cell behind this door, un"

Suki nodded, slowly opening the door and stepping inside, followed by Deidara. Inside the cell Suki could see Uzumaki Naruto lying on the floor, looking pathetic, as if all the hope had been sucked out of his soul. At the sound of the door opening he looked up. He seemed surprised at Suki's appearance, he obviously wasn't expecting a pretty girl to come and see him. "Who're you and what do you want?"

Suki pulled up a chair and sat down. "I don't want anything, I just came here to visit."

Naruto scowled and looked at Deidara, recognizing him as the one who had caught Gaara. "Oh yeah? And what about him?"

"He's my boyfriend so he had to come with me."

Deidara looked in shock at her. "Suki!"

"What? It's not like he's going to tell anyone!"

"You don't know that! What if he mentions something to Itachi, or Hidan, or Leader-sama?"

"I doubt it, he has nothing to gain from doing it and-"

"Hey, haven't I met you somewhere before?"

Suki turned her attention back to the Jinchuuriki and blinked. "Uh, no."

Naruto walked closer to his cell door to get a better look at her. "Yes I have, I'm positive I've never seen you before, but you _sound_ familiar."

"Um-"

"Aha!" The sudden, loud yell caused Deidara to jump. "I remember now! You disguised yourself as Sasuke and _you_ were the one that brought me here!"

"Uh, actually, that was my shadow clone…"

"When I break out of here I'm kicking your ass first, believe it!"

Suki frowned. "You know, I _did_ feel sorry for you, but now all I have to say is that I hope you rot in hell after we suck the life out of you." Suki walked over to Deidara and slipped her hand into his. "Let's go, Deidara. We have better things to do than hang around here."

Deidara smiled when she said 'we' and exited the room, locking the door behind. "Wait, what are we going to do now, un?"

"Anything we want to."

"But Hidan-"

"He told me when we ran into him in the hallway. Don't you remember?"

"Um... no. But if he went on a mission then that means that everyone is away, except for Tobi, un."

The two were approaching the main part of the base. "So?"

"_So_, that means that if we, let's say, wanted to make out on the couch, no one would be around to catch us, un."

"_Oh_! But, I'm not sure I want to do that, we have only been going out one day."

Deidara couldn't really say that he was expecting a yes, but, hey, at least he tried. "Then do you want to watch tv?"

"Sure."

Once they were in the living room they plopped down on the couch and turned the tv on. 'Serendipity' was playing on ABCfamily. Deidara made himself comfortable by putting his arm around Suki, and Suki made herself comfortable by cuddling up to Deidara. "Do you like this movie?"

"Not really, un."

Suki let out a yawn. "Me... neither." The next thing Deidara knew, Suki was asleep. The blonde smiled affectionately and pulled her closer before he laid his head on hers and fell asleep himself.

**A/N:  
Just an interesting piece of info about **_**Akatsuki Fangirl**_**, Suki's name was originally supposed to be 'Tsuki,' as in the moon. But I, not being that literate in Japanese, forgot the 'T.' But, later on, I found a website with Japanese names and meanings on it, and it turned out that 'Suki' was actually a real Japanese name! It means 'loved one,' and I think that fits her better than 'moon,' so all is well. **


	15. Discovered

**15  
Discovered**

"Hey, wake up."

"Hmm?" Suki sleepily opened one eye to see a huge spider in front of her. "AHHHH!" She sat straight up and clung to Deidara, who had woken up due to her screaming. "Huh? What happened? What's wrong, un?"

Itachi was standing in front of them, laughing. "I scared your girlfriend with a rubber spider, that's what happened!"

"Well that wasn't very- hey! Who said she was my girlfriend, un?"

There was an amused twinkle in the Uchiha's eye. "You did, Blondie."

Deidara turned a noticeably darker shade of red as Suki looked up at him questioningly. "I did not, un!"

"Yeah you did, you told me while you were sleeping."

"I don't talk in my sleep, un!"

Itachi raised a thin, dark eyebrow. "Yes you do. When I walked in I said 'what the hell is this?' and in reply you held Suki a little closer and murmured 'I'm so happy you said yes, un.' Now what does that mean, hmmm?" Deidara stayed silent and avoided eye contact with Suki, causing Itachi to smirk. "It means that you're a couple."

A soft whisper came from the kunoichi's lips. "So what are you going to do know?"

"Well I'm certainly not going to tell anyone, if that's what you're thinking."

Suki looked up at the Uchiha, her blue eyes widened in shock. "Why not?"

An evil smile formed on Itachi's face. "Blackmail. And because I want to see the look on Hidan's face when he finds out for himself."

_Shit!_ Deidara quickly looked up at the mention of Hidan and glared at Itachi, almost positive that he knew where this conversation was going.

The purple haired nin tilted her head slightly. "Why specifically _Hidan's_ expression?"

'Don't do it,' Deidara's eyes told Itachi. 'Don't tell her.'

"Because," 'Don't_._' "Hidan-" Before Itachi could finish his sentence Deidara rose from the couch and tackled the older man to the floor in about a second.

"Deidara!" Suki also got up from the couch, alarmed at the sight of the two S-ranked criminals wrestling on the carpet. She quickly hurried over and tried to pull Deidara off of Itachi, but instead she got pulled into the mess and somehow, through the course of Itachi trying to pull out Deidara's hair and Deidara trying to kick the Uchiha, ended up under Itachi. Her face flushed. "Um, Itachi-kun?"

At the sound of her voice both of the ninja stopped what they were doing and looked down. Itachi was the first one to notice the position they were in and he, too, blushed. "Sorry." he muttered before getting off of her, brushing imaginary dust off of himself as he did so.

As soon as Suki got to her feet she folded her arms and glared at Deidara. "Why did you do that?" her tone was sharp and demanding.

Deidara looked down at his shoes before muttering, "No reason, un."

Suki, though, obviously didn't believe him for she turned to the Uchiha next. "Itachi-sempai, do you know why he did that?"

Itachi's kept his voice sweet and innocent. "I suppose it's because he didn't want me to tell you that Hidan-" Deidara firmly elbowed him in the ribs.

Suki raised a feminine, violet eyebrow. "That Hidan _what_?"

"That he li-" Deidara place his hand over Itachi's mouth. "Nothing, un."

Suki looked from the blonde to the sharingan-user and narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I guess I'll just go ask Hidan." With a flip of her hair she turned around and walked off.

Deidara's one visible eye grew large. "Wait! Don't, un!" But it was too late, she was already gone. The bomb artist swung a fist at Itachi in frustration. "Look what you did, you damn Uchiha!"

Itachi easily dodged the blow, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

* * *

Hidan had just gotten back from his mission and he was smiling sadisticly, blood in his hair and staining his cloak. _That bastard had it coming_. He walked up to his and Kakuzu's shared apartment, dragging his scythe on the floor behind him. Needless to say, he was completley surprised to find Suki waiting for him on the couch when he walked in. He dropped his scythe. "Suki! What the hell are you doing here?"

The addressed looked up from a book she was reading to pass the time and smiled. "You're back! I've been waiting for _hours_!"

"Hours? What the hell for?"

Suki put her book down, not caring that she had lost her page. "I wanted to ask you something."

Hidan bent down and picked up his scythe. "Well fucking spit it out, Kakuzu doesn't like it when I'm covered in blood for too long."

"Well, earlier Itachi was trying to tell me something, but Deidara-sempai wouldn't let him."

The Jashinist scowled. "What the fuck does that have to do with _me_?"

"Well, Itachi was trying to tell me something about _you_."

Hidan's body stiffened. "What?"

Suki let out a small sigh. "Well, I don't know, but Deidara-sempai obviously knew what it was, why else would he stop him?"

"I see your point."

The kunoichi looked up at Hidan questioningly. "What about you does Itachi and Deidara both know but Deidara wouldn't want to tell me?"

A bead of sweat started to form on Hidan's forehead. "Uh, um, y-yes."

A grin spread on Suki's face. "What?"

"W-Well," he stammered. "I, um, it's, uh, k-kind of personal."

Suki raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "The great follower of Jashin has _secrets_?"

"W-Well-"

"Oh, c'mon, Hidan, you can tell me!"

Hidan stared into Suki's beautiful blue eyes and swallowed uncertainly. "I don't think-"

"_Please_?"

The silver-haired sadist gazed at Suki a little nervously and couldn't help but remember when she had first walked into the Akatsuki kitchen and when he had called her hot, and sexy. He let out a defeated sigh. "Alright. What Deidara didn't want you to know was that I-"

* * *

**A/N:  
Mwahahahaha!! Cliff hanger!! :D**


	16. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**Soooo . . . the bad thing is, I have a horrible case of writer's block for the story, sorry.**

**But! The semi-good thing is that to try and clear that writer's block I'm gonna go back and revise the earlier chapters of ****Akatsuki Fangirl****. I mean, have you **_**seen**_** the first couple of chapters?! It's a miracle that you guys read past that, I mean, I probably wouldn't have. So, thanks.**

**Oh, and during revising, the story may go under some plot changes, but if it does it will just be a minor change. Most of the time. So I would advise you to reread it when revisions are done. And hopefully by then my writer's block will be cured!**

**formally known as Deidara-Kun-Fangirl**


End file.
